Ruins of the Moon
by Fragile Memories
Summary: A young brown haired child, abused and neglected his entire life is finally rescued from his tormentors. Having gone to live with a boy two years older than him, and their caretaker each having their own shadowed past, their family began to grow. As a few years have passed, and they created tight connections to each other, tragedy strikes.
1. Chapter 1

A horrifying shriek filled the air of a small farm outside of town. Spatters of a liquid being spilled onto hardwood floors followed soon after. Another loud 'thwap' came, skin on skin.

"Owie! Mommy please-" The desperate cry of a young boy begging his parents to stop hurting him. A call in vain as no one was close enough to hear the traumatizing sounds of abuse. A cloud of black mist filled the air of the room as his father took another huff of his cigarette. Watching from his recliner, and doing absolutely nothing to to stop the relentless attacks from his wife.

The woman beating the child, the mother, grabbed her son by the collar of his shirt, fear filled the child's heart. "Have you learned your lesson yet?" "Y-yes!" The victim choked out. With that the mother picked up her frightened son by the waist, taking him outside and opening the cellar doors. With a loud creak she sent the boy flying down the stairs. Loud crashes of bone against stone rang out. Cellar doors slammed and the clicking music of a lock being placed was the last sound heard from his mother.

Silent sobbing was all the noise left in the room. The only light source came from the moon as it shown through the cracks of the old worn out cellar doors. Crawling towards the peaking moonlight and rolling himself onto his back with a rough grunt until he was satisfied with the spot he laid in. Starering up at the moonlight, admiring it's quiet and peaceful gaze peering through the holes, the only thing in the house that made him feel safe. A small blood painted hand reached up towards it before limply falling back down to the heavy breathing chest. A whimper escaped the boy's limps, pain searing through his slim body before finally falling into a deep sleep.

The new mornings sun shone into the underground prison in a pale orange glow. Shining directly into the boy's eyes, transforming itself into a nature made alarm clock. With a squint of his eyes and a groan from his body, the child awoke. Struggling to force his body back into movement, still throbbing in pain from the suffering he endured just the night before. Hugging his knees and hiding his face, he began sobbing heavily into his tattered clothing. His bare feet caked in blood, hair a mess and colored in dirt, camouflaging into his already off brown hair coloring. Clothing hung loosely off the child's thin body, torn, blood painted, muddied.

A sound jolted the boy up, sending another wave of pain through the body from the sudden shock. The announced sound was one that brought some relief to him, two car doors and the sound of a rough engine that echoed as the apparent vehicle left down the dusty path. A sigh of relief, and a time for change. He wanted nothing more than to escape his treacherous dungeon. The child became well acquainted with his surroundings as this was not his first sentencing here. He could tell where all the extra tools were kept, boxes of various holiday decorations and memories, crates of food, nothing he dared to touch in fear of another punishment. Slowly lifting to his achey body to his feet, beginning to carefully limp each foot, inch by inch until he finally reached his destination.

Fearing what may happen if he were caught trying to run away, but knowing full well that if he stayed he faced even more severe suffering than anything else he faced before, maybe even death. Wondering if he would even have the strength to accomplish the goal in mind. He grabbed a rusted metal crowbar. Dead set on leaving this prison cell, with a lot of pain he ascended the stairs. Sticking the tool through a hole of the door, he began to pry it open. Every ounce of strength the boy had in him was being sent to the metallic object. Crackling of wood was relief to his ears as the small hole grew. He worked at it again, and again until the hole in the door was about his size. Weariness continued to climb over his body, but knowing that this might be his best chance to escape death and suffering gave him the courage and hope to continue on.

As quickly as the beaten boy could muster he headed his way down the dry dirt road, sun relentlessly bearing down on his head. Following the path into town, worrying the whole time that his parents might return home before he could find a place to hide he kept his ears open, listening for any sign of the cranking old engine.

After about an hour of dragging his worn down body into safety, he finally reached town. Still early there were very few people around. No sign of the faded red car he was so familiar with, he continued on. Observing his surroundings, never having been in town before, so much was strange to him. The clean wooden stands, the tall well groomed buildings. The child so focused on everything else around him he stopped watching where the path in front of him. A fearful gasp sounded as the child ran into another human being, reacting on impulse his knees shot to his chest and hands clutched onto his head.

"I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Panic ensued, everything in his body felt as though it turned into ice, pricking at his skin begging to be let out, he could only manage to sit there crying.

"Watch wh-" The other person stopped cold in their sentence, their intruder now in sight. "What happened to you?" Their eyes widened in horror, unable to find any other words to say, he dropped to his knees and put his hands on the shaking child's shoulders. "I won't hurt you." The voice was comforting, but the touch of human caused the younger boy to hurl is body back away from the new person, another sting of pain ensued running all the way up his body, nausea was setting in.

"Ramone!" The other boy called out not knowing what else to do. He caught a young gentleman's attention on the other side of the street. The man known as Ramone had short blond hair, sparkling blue eyes and a soft genuine smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Him and the cashier who was attending his purchase rushed over to the children, gasping in terror at the sight of the bleeding boy. Reaching out and placing a hand on a shaky shoulder, another hand came and cupped his chin and lifted the child's head up to see his face. One black eye, a swollen lip, blood covered and tear stained. His body was heavily scented with cigarette smoke. That was only the surface of the scarring.

"Let's take him over here, out of the way" a gentle suggestion from the lady in charge of the nearby food stall. "Yeah" with that the blond gentleman wrapped one arm behind the boy's back, and the other arm scooped up his legs and began carrying the boy from the middle of his road towards the kind woman's food stall. All the time the pained child was protesting, trying to scream in fear but the pain in his throat was taking over. He pushed, he kicked, and he squeaked with what was less of his voice. "Shhh. Were going to help you no-" A sudden yell interrupted the comforting attempts of the blond man.

"Hey!" The voice harsh and furious. A couple rushing towards the a couple more people forming into a crowd. A common interest in the child no one had ever seen around town before was among them. Ramone turned to see two very angry people, a man and a woman, heading in their direction. Footsteps heavy, movement brisk. "What are you doing with my son?" Same upset tone rang out along the near empty street. Hearing the familiar voice he clutched the coat of Ramone and hid his face in his chest.

The man grabbed the terrified child by the arm but only partly succeeded in tearing his child away from the man. Ramone became unbalanced with the sudden thrust forward, dropping the child's legs to the ground, still clinging around the boy's chest. The commotion stirred the residences of the nearby houses and shops as the roadside filled with various members of the community.

Black dust was exhaled from the angered male's mouth, one hand still wrapped tightly around the child's arm. Screaming in terror, trying his hardest to avoid the death glare coming from his parents. The woman being increasingly frustrated grabbed the other arm of the boy, the duo began pulling on the arms of their only child releasing the grip of the other man. Tears streaming from his face, whimpers of fear coming from his lips.

Dragging the boy away from the crowd, fighting him all the way. Ramone tried going after him, only to be stopped by a punch to the face by the boy's father. The crowd attempted to stop the mother's rage, an effort to stall as they waited for police to arrive.

The young teen who was with Ramone stealthily made his way through the crowd and towards the hysteric boy. Catching up to the mother and son he quickly plotted his next move. He swiftly carried himself over to the child, the mother dealing with the overgrown crowd circling them had not noticed the youth approaching. Holding out a hand towards the boy, the other child had one arm occupied by his mother's grip. With the other he hesitantly reached for the offer given to him.

Clasping onto each other the boy of black hair mouthed 'ready' to his younger companion, eyes widened in response unsure of what the plan was. Little time was given to react as he was hurled towards the unfamiliar person, slipping out of the clasp of his mother and falling onto the other boy they hit the ground with a thud. The beaten down child landing ontop of the other boy who quickly wrapped their arms around the tiny frame of the fatigued child. Fear still gripped him, his heart rate matched that of a quick paced drum beat.

The mother lunged after her son, but was stopped by the bystanders before she could even get close enough to touch him. A whirring of sirens started coming from a short distance away. The parents knew that they would be in trouble, the evidence and witnesses were to overwhelming for them not to get arrested. Red and blue lights flashed against the blacktop and light wood frames of surrounding structures.

"Freeze!" a commanding voice directed towards the mother and father. Several police officers surrounded the crowd. All innocence cleared the way, the abusers revealed from the clumps of people. Ramone looked around, trying to spot any sign of the boy he was with, and the one he was fighting so hard to save.

"Crow!" The boy with the black hair looked in the direction of the yell. Both hands occupied holding the shaky adolescence close to him still on the ground. Ramone ran over to them, inspecting the one he called Crow, making sure he had not been hurt in the midst trouble. "I'm fine!" annoyance played through his voice as he swatted the helping hand away. "All right all right!" Focus was then given to the victim, who reeked of cigarette smoke. The child wanted nothing to do with new people, having locked up his trust for so long, covered in dust, he was not sure if he even knew how to trust people anymore.

Another siren formed its way through everyone's ears. This time an ambulance. Stopping several feet in front of the three, four people and a stretcher bounded from the back of the squared machine. Placing the stretcher down on the ground, two of the people clad in white reached for the boy. Trying to comfort him through the process, talking sweetly as they were trying to get him on the portable bed and in the ambulance. Kicking and begging not to go, he did not want to leave with even more strange people. Afraid of them, not knowing where they wanted to take them or if they were going to harm him. It was unfamiliar territory outside of his prison, he started questioning if leaving was a good decision. At home meant pain, but at least he could familiarize himself with the people and surroundings. Out here he knew nothing and no one.

"Wait. I don't think we should try forcing the child to go. Let me take care of him first." It was a really small town, the rest of the folks living within the vicinity knew Ramone well. A trustworthy, kind fellow. The medical personnel gave the child a quick examination. Deciding that his condition would be stable enough for him to go home. A veteran officer walked up to them and chuckled "Found another one to take care if didn't you Ramone? You know we're fine with you taking the child we know he'll be in good hands. We'll start with the legal work later if you'd like." Ramone looked up and smiled, he was well acquainted with the officer he was speaking to. "Thank you."

Looking back at the child, he was attempting to squirm his way out of Crow's arms. "Here." Ramone reached over draping his arms under the boy's shoulders and gently pulling the boy towards him and gently placed him on his lap while the child screamed in terror the best he could. Rubbing the child's back while the other arm hugged around the body. The boy was pushing away from the man.

"You're safe now honey. We won't hurt you, I promise you." The black haired child, known as Crow, intently watched Ramone handle the weeping child. "Shhh" he kissed the top of his head. "Can you tell us your name hun?" A winy groan was the only response to his question. "I'm scared... stop..." barely above a whisper, the pain in his throat intensified. Tears streamed down at a quickened pace. "I'm sure you are, but we're here to protect you now. Look." pointing towards the boy who's golden eyes were still placed on the two in front of him. "His name is Crow." The nameless abused looked towards the fluff of black hair, and Crow smiled in return. A scared tear soaked face was the only response they got. "All right, let's take you boys home." Cradling the young child in his arms he nodded towards Crow and headed for home. Crow snatched up the groceries Ramone just bought before closley following him home.

Their house was a small looking two story house. The cobblestone path lead through a yard of lush green grass and beautiful flowering. The front door was a beautiful red violet, upon opening it was the sight of clean hardwood floors and a small area rug. Straight through the short hallway was the kitchen, to the left a living area. Patio doors leading out to a large backyard was at the base where kitchen met living room. At the far end of the living area was a doorway, leading to a small squared hall. One door lead to a bathroom, to the opposite end were a flight of stairs.

"Crow, why don't you go get him some new clothing. We'll have to go back into town some other time to find him some proper clothing." Crow nodded, they both ascended the stairs and he fled off down the hall. The upstairs was a large open area upon arrival. A few doors scattered about. The young child seen Crow run down to the farthest door, while he was carried off to the right entering into a bathroom. Ramone looked down at the boy in his arms, limp limbs and half closed eyes told how tired the boy became. "All right. Let's get you a bath."

Stepping into the bathroom he gently placed the child on his feet, the boy having an emotionless expression starering at the ground. Ramone prepared a nice hot bath and carefully slid the clothing off the boy. Shocked by just how thin this child was, ribs and other various bones were sticking out from his skin. Grabbing an arm and placing a hand in between the shoulder blades he slowly lead the undressed boy to the bath. "I'm going to lift you in now, ready?" A cautious warning as he lifted him up and over the bath railing, still with the same blank expression.

His feet dipped into the water and with the sudden shock of hot water woke him up from his trance. "Ahh!" Kicking against the wall, trying to avoid being completely submerged into the hot liquid. Breathing became even more sporadic and heavy. "You're ok hun, I'll get you nice and clean. You'll feel a lot better after, I promise." Placing the frantic boy into the water and letting him stand on his own to feet he started calming down after stood there for a minute. Hands placed by his chest, starring down into the water, moving a leg just to watch the ripples go. Ramone allowed the boy to adjust to the new environment for a bit.

Just as the boy was becoming relaxed with the water Crow walked in "I found some clothes." The sudden speech scared the child in the tub. His foot collided into his opposite ankle and tripped himself. Ramone reacting on reflex reached out and grabbed his arms just above the elbows before he made the collision into the porcelain tub. A sigh of relief came from Ramone and the child's eyes widened and his air intake reversed back into rough breathes. "Sorry!" Crow rushed over, making sure the nameless boy was really all right. The brown haired innocence sat down and stared at the boy know kneeling at the bathtub.

"W-what?" Crow was getting flustered by the continual eyes gazing at him. Placing a hand on top of the railing palm up, seeing if the youth would take it. A smile appeared on the black haired teens face when he placed his hand ontop. "I think he's taking a liking to you." Ramone's facial expression was one of joy, the boy was finally opening up to someone. Whispering into Crow's ear _'ask him his name_.' a nod was his response. "Will you tell us your name now?" Now with a questioning look appearing on his face, Seto's expression still hadn't changed from being worried. They all sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'm going to go get a cup. I'll be right back." Crow only slightly nodded not taking his eye contact away. The young adolescence watched the water as he shuffled his free hand through the water, causing it to splash and ripple. "Se...to" The child so quiet the sound was nothing more than a silent squeak for Crow's ears. "What?" More swishing came from the dirty liquid, before looking back at the boy again "Seto." This time louder. Crow's lips turned upward and his teeth shown through "So thats your name huh?" The boy now known as Seto nodded back. "How old are you?" Seto took in a deep breath, his whole body trembled as he exhaled. A breathy "Nine..." came out "A-almost.. t-ten." A gentle grin formed on Crow's lips now. "Do you trust us?" A slight gasp, widened tear formed eyes gave the boy his answer. "It's fine... you'll get use to us.. I'm thirteen by the way." Crow was in the very soul of his teenage years. Making him just a bit over three years older than Seto by his statement. "How are you feeling now?" Crow did his best to keep Seto talking, but the boy remained silent now still clasping onto the older teens hand.

The thumping of footsteps told the boys Ramone had found what he was looking for. Entering the room with a smile, cup in hand he knelt back down at the bathtub. "His name is Seto." Crow wasted no time in telling Ramone the news. "He said he's nine almost ten." "He spoke to you? Thats great." A large toothy smile found it's place on his face. Placing his four fingers underneath his chin, he carefully rubbed the cheek of Seto. "And I suppose I forgot to properly introduce myself, I'm Ramone. You'll be living with us from now on. I just got to get the legal papers filled out." Seto allowed out a whine as a few tears dripped down his face. "Let's get you cleaned up now hun."

Dipping the cup into the water, he grabbed Seto's chin and tilted his head back, carefully pouring the liquid out and down through the child's hair. It darkened as the wet soaked in. His breathing became increasingly raspy and his whimpering restarted. "Hush now, you're fine." Grabbing a shampoo bottle and mixing the soapy residue in his hands, softly rubbing it through Seto's auburn hair. Moving his head back to a more comfortable angle only to be tilted back again by Ramone. "Keep your head back right now hun." The rest of the bath continued on like this, Ramone would carefully clean the rest of the boy and his various wounds. Restoring his skin to it's normal pale coloration.

Successfully scrubbing off the overwhelming amounts of dried blood and dirt from the child, the bath water was a deep reddish brown color. Ramone drained the digusting mix of grim, blood and water, grabbed a bath towel and wrapped Seto snuggly into it the smooth fabric. Picking him up out of the bath tub and placing him on the floor. Shivering from the cool air, Crow reached for another clean bath towel, carefully wiping the child dry. "Can you get the bandages for me hun? I want to take care of the wounds before we get some clothing on him."

By the time all the band-aids were in place the child was nearly head to toe in them. Finally satisfied that he got the open wounds covered up. Picking up the clothes Crow had set out for him, he began to dress the boy. The clothing was way to big, but it was all he had for him for him to wear. Deep green shorts that had to be tied up with some string to avoid falling straight down. A pale blue shirt hung loosely off his body, always falling through at least one of his shoulders. Once dressed he finally was able to untangle the mess the boy called hair. Carefully running the brush though his soft hair.

"That will have to work for now until I can get to town for some proper fitting clothes. Are you hungry?" Silence. "I'd imagine you were, c'mon lets go get you some food." Both Crow and Ramone grabbed a hand belonging to the silent boy. Leading him down the stairs and into the kitchen. A light wooden table set complimented the cherry wood walls. White appliances in strategic locations, and a big open window at the end of the food center.

"Have a seat." Ramone pulled out a chair for Seto to sit in. Seto refused the offer, backing away from it. The man motioned for Crow to hang onto Seto. He quickly grabbed a range of containers from the fridge, placing items from each onto a plate before heating it up in the microwave. Placing the warm platter of goodies at the spot with the open chair. He motioned for Crow to walk the boy towards the table as he pulled out two more chairs for them to sit at. With no energy to push away from his leader he gave in. Inching his way towards the chair. Being sat down in front of the steamy food, taking in the delightful smell of fresh food sounded a call from his stomach. Another motion was made in Crow's direction telling him to take a bite of the food to show him it was safe to eat. Seto watched as Crow ate a spoonful of mashed potatoes. Scooping up another round he stopped the spoon in front of Seto's face.

Under normal circumstances, the small child would have rejected the food. A growling residing in his stomach begged him to eat though. Shyly he reached out for the spoon, wrapping his fingers around it he slid it from Crow's grip. Placing it in his mouth and sliding it back out, hardly tasting the food as he dropped it into his stomach. After finishing the mashed potatoes he set the spoon down. A majority of what his parents fed him was bread, mashed potatoes or tomato soup. Looking at the little green balls on his plate, pushing one around a bit.

Crow picked one up placing his hand in front of the boy once more. "It's a pea, try it." Taking the pea from his hand and looking at him curiously, Crow moved his hand up to his mouth, telling the him to try it. Not removing his eyes from the older boy, he put it in his mouth. "Eat some more" Crow said with a caring smile. Seto kept starering in Crow's direction for a few more seconds before moving his hand to reach for another pea. Upon picking another one up some of them started rolling off the plate, onto the table and down to the floor. As the pea bounced Seto screamed and flipped backwards on the chair crashing to the floor.

Rolling to his side and curling up on the floor he struggled to get his words out with his sore throat "I'm s-sor-ry!" The other two jumped to his side instantaneously. "Calm down honey, you're ok." The calming fatherly voice rose above the panicked cries of the hysteric young child. Crow rubbed a hand along Seto's cheek, trying to comfort him just as Ramone had done for him. "C'mon, lets sit you back up." Each helping the boy sit back up, he hugged his knees shaking, weariness grabbed onto his body again. "Time for a nap. We've kept you up long enough. I'll get you some more food after you wake up." Picking the protestant child up again, he laid him down on the couch. Crow grabbed a blanket and wrapped him up in it. "I'll be here with you if you want." Looking into the tear soaked violet eyes of the boy, Seto reached out for his hand and Crow willingly gave it to him. Was not more than a few minutes later before the child's breathing steadied and he fell into a deep, relaxing sleep.

"Crow hun." Ramone was whispering, not wanting to wake Seto up. Crow looked at him. "Yeah?" "It's best we don't leave Seto alone at all around the house for a while. Not until he's well adjusted to living here and settles down a bit." Crow nodded in agreement. "He's probably pretty tired, so would you mind if I went and tried finding some proper sized clothing? Seto's taken a liking to you, you shouldn't have any problem if he wakes up." He looked at his father figure wearing a toothy grin on his face. "Course I don't mind." "You're such a good big brother." Not even trying to hide the tease entwined in his voice which only received an eye roll from the teenager.


	2. Chapter 2, First day of a new life

Ruins of the Moon:  
Chapter 2:

It was a good three hours before the man of the house made his return. The boy of brown locks was still relaxed in a peaceful sleep. A creak of a door woke Crow up from his daze and with a jolt of his body he whipped his head around to see Ramone walking in.

"Did I startle you?" "Ha-ha very funny" Rolling his eyes and turning his attention back to the snoozing youth. "Find anything?" Rustle of fabric came from the kitchen area. "Yeah, I found a few pieces, I also went and picked him out a bed. Grabbed a few more groceries while I was out too." "Cool." Seemingly uninterested. "Should we wake him up now?" Ramone was in the kitchen, beginning the sandwich making process. "Yeah. He could probably use another good meal, not that he ate much the first time. Parents probably didn't feed him to often, poor kid's way to thin." The boy's small frame did give away his starvation.

Crow began nudging the boy's shoulder talking softly in his ear. "Seto, time to wake up." A whiny groan told Crow that the child was not ready to wake up. "C'mon Seto. Time to get up and eat something." Nothing. "Geez this kid is stubborn!" Ramone laughed at Crow's frustration, putting down the half finished sandwiches. "Let me try." Walking over and kneeling down next to Crow he placed a hand on the shoulder belonging to the sleepy boy. "Seto. Are you hungry? I have some food ready for you." The child still choosing sleep over food refused to get up. "All right then." Wrapping his arms around the boy and slowly picking him up, letting him lean his head on his shoulder. Unhappy about having to wake his sleep deprived body up, he allowed a second whiny groan out. "Crow, finish the sandwiches." Obeying without any objection, the teen went and did what he was told before setting the sandwhiches at the table.

Meanwhile Ramone kept trying to pry the boy from his deep slumber. He sat down next to Crow at the table. Sitting down at the chair, the boy placed on his lap, head still resting against Ramone's strong shoulder. Tickling his cheek, trying new techniques in forcing him to wake up. This one seemed to be working, Seto would shoo his hand away, so he did it again. Two more times of shooing the annoyance away and the child opened his eyes. "That's better." Ramone smiled at the still half asleep child. 'Hnnph." Ramone picked up the meat and cheese combination, and placed it in front of Seto's face. Continuing a stubborn streak he turned his head away from the food offered, a sort of protest to let him sleep more. "Nope, time to wake up. If I allowed you to continue to sleep now you wouldn't sleep at all tonight." A moaning gurgle sounded, clutching his stomach as if that would make it quiet down.

Turning again to face the object held out in front of him, looking at it curiously. A quick glance over to Crow who was just finishing his lunch. Placing his eyes back to his sandwich and cautiously reaching out for the food he craved for, wrapping tiny fingers around the squishy bread. Snatching it back to him like a mousetrap as though the offer would dissolve within seconds. Carefully gnawing a small portion of the food stack before releasing it into his belly. Was not long before the child fully devoured his lunch.

"Don't you feel better now?" A large smile sent towards the child, only to be given a mixture of fear and worry back. All Seto has ever known was his parents beating, yelling, and neglecting his health. It was hard for him to comprehend the love and compassion being shown to him by the two who so kindly taken him in. A loud harsh cough interrupted his thoughts, a few more coughs followed lead. "Crow get a glass of water." Rubbing the child's back, and watching him closely as the relentless coughing fit dissolved itself, all that was left were some hard breathes. The clink of glass touching the table meant the water was ready for consumption. Ramone held it to the boy's lips, not giving him the option to refuse the drink. He did not remove the glass until all the liquid was sent down his throat. A squeaky whine was let out. "Think I should make you a doctor's appointment." Crow laughed "Good luck getting him to cooperate with that." This time it was Ramone's turn to roll his eyes at his mischievous foster son's remark. "Shut up."

Slipping his way out of Ramone's arms he took a few steps backwards from them. One hand clenched in front of his chest, with the other hand he placed his pointer finger knuckle in his mouth. Both males turned in their chairs to face the unstable adolescence. "What's the matter honey?" Taking another step back as a high, strange squeak seemed to be the sounding call for the waterworks to begin. A certain black haired boy stood up from his spot at the table and walked to the weeping boy. "Talk to me kiddo." Lifting his face to stare straight into his light violet eyes. "Nnn!" The frightened child reduced his speech to only squeaks and groans now. Taking another step backwards to avoid the gaze of the older teen. Stepping back, applying pressure, his knee gave out on him. Crashing to the ground with a thud and another whimper. Ramone rushed to his side. Crow strategically placed himself behind the boy wrapping his arms around the front of the boy. Pinning his arms back did not stop the child's squirms. Ramone grabbed the limb that gave out on him, trying check the boy's leg for any sign of a previous injury. "Think I'll make that appointment now. We'll have to talk him through this and hopefully we can get him settled down a bit before tomorrow." Standing back up and walking towards the telephone.

As Ramone talked to the receptionist on the other end, Crow tried speaking to the boy still tightly wound in his arms on the floor. "Can you tell me anything else about yourself? Like.. when's your birthday?" Leaning his head back on Crow's shoulder, still sobbing heavily. Unsteady breathes flowed through the hurting boy. "..W-why-y..." Opening his eyes, turning his head to face his holder. "Huh?" A puzzled look on face. "What do you mean, why?" Seto was almost afraid to ask the real question playing on his mind, but found the courage to do so anyway. "Why hav-vent-t... yo-us.. hur-rt-t m-me?" Broken up words and the immense tear flow told just how scared the boy still was. Gasping and enlarged eyes, shock broke through into the deepest pit of his gut and lodged itself there. Stomach churning and making him want to throw up, his heart shattered like glass. "Why would we?" The boy was half yelling "I told you you'd be safe here!" "B-but.. I-" "I don't even want to hear whatever excuse you're going to come up with. No one deserves to be treated like that. For any reason." The dead serious look on his face frightened the boy, but at the same time he felt an odd sense of warmth course through his body. Unfamiliar with this feeling, unsure of what to think about it or what the label for it is. Crow unpinned the arms of the boy, and wrapped his back under the child's, circling around his chest, still not leaving his embrace on the child.

"Thank you." Clicking the phone back down to the receiver he walked back to the boys on the floor. "Well, We'll be picking up some papers tomorrow at the courthouse and then heading over to the doctor's. Whats been going on in here?" Smiling, trying to keep his frantic new child in good spirits. Seto hugged his knees and hid his face the best he could with Crow still around him. Judging by the appearance of Crow's face Ramone knew something was up. "Crow? You going to tell me anything?" Crow knew how Ramone would react when he told him Seto's fears. Ramone always had something comforting in store though. Gathering his own words together, while trying to keep his lunch down, he finally spoke. "H-he asked why... we haven't hurt him yet." Ramone took in a sharp intake of breath. "Oh, honey." He stole Seto from Crow's hug and cuddled with the teary child. "We won't hurt you. I promise. We're going to help you feel safe, give you a nice home with people who love you." Kissing the top of his head before the child responded. "I-I don-n't understa-and." Choking out between sniffles. "Where's mom-mmy a-and dad?"

"Seto, do you even know what happened to your parents?" "What d-do you m-mean?" Ramone took a quick glance over to Crow, the teen appeared to have a saddened expression. Looking at the floor until he felt the eyes of his caretaker fall on him. "Do you... know what it means to be arrested?" Shaking his head. The boy was not familiar with most things in the world. His parents rarely took him away from the house, and if they did he was stowed in the trunk of that old red car. The world never knowing of his short existence. Whenever his parents had company over at their house he was thrown in the cellar or bound to his room. They kept their son hidden from society, their excuse to Seto was 'to protect him.'

"They're going to jail hun." "Jail?" "Yeah, it's where people are taken when they've done something bad." Seto thought for a minute. "Like the cellar?" Looking up at Ramone with concern on his face. The comparison had left the other two speechless. Seeing the boy becoming uncomfortable with their silence, Ramone quickly said something to disrupt it. "Yeah..." Seto seemed to understand that answer. "Does that mean I'll never see them again?" Stroking a hand through the boy's hair he answered. "Depends on how long they are sentenced there for. Do you understand why they were put there?" The confusion painted across his face took the place of words. "They were put there for hurting you honey." Realizing what that meant to his little world, he panicked. Struggling to release the grip of the older man. "No! They're going to be ad at me when they get out!" Water raining down from his eyes, he stood up. One arm still trapped by the man's grasp. "Seto! Calm down" Ramone stood up and wound his arms around the boy again. Wanting him to listen to what he was going to say. "They won't hurt you anymore, I promise!" Taking his chin in one of his hands he faced the boy, and rubbed one of his cheeks. "We won't allow your parents to harm you anymore."

Seto had mixed feelings about this. On one hand his parents and the life he lived was all he knew. A sense of familiarity, he was accustomed to what made his parents upset and how to avoid certain circumstances. Knowing what he could or could not do. At the same time, these were the people who've beaten him, choked, starved, neglected, bound, and locked in the cellar. Chilled blood swam through his veins when a third hand was placed on his shoulder. "Just give us a chance. We'll show you that what were sayin' is true." Wrenching himself from Ramone he threw himself onto Crow. The force knocked them back to the floor where Seto continued to hide his face into Crow's purple shirt, soaking it with tears.

A short time had passed. Seto was settling down again. "How about you take Seto outside and show him the yard? Maybe play a game? I'm going to get some supper ready." Picking his unofficial little brother up from the floor walking him out the patio doors and onto the small deck. Ramone could easily watch the two from his spot in the kitchen. A large window placed in front of the stove shown him the yard.

Slapping of bare skin touching down on wood sounded alongside singing birds and the rustling of the wind blowing through tall trees and shapely bushes. An invisible force flowed through the long brown hair. Crow still holding onto his hand, tried leading him down the stairs and into the yard. Hesitantly he followed with slow footsteps. Grass now folding beneath his feet , Seto looked up to see more flower beds in the back. Caught staring at them Crow took him over to get a closer view of the garden spectacles. Layers of petals among vibrant colors of pinks, reds, whites, purples, intricately detailed, to plain, varying from short, tall, mini, huge. Seto reached out and felt the soft petals, a small smile finally unveiled from his lips.

A swoosh of the large glass sliding doors caused both boys to jump. Seto rushed and hid behind Crow, who was now facing the direction of the noise. Securely placing his face into the teens back, and grasping on to him with fingers like a vice. Two men walked out, Ramone, and a man in a navy blue uniform, completed by a belt with an array of pockets and tools.

"Seto, this man here wants to talk to you." Crow recognized this officer as the same one from earlier in the day. With a laugh he joked, "You can talk to him only if you can pry him off my back, but I don't think I could make that happen even if I wanted to!" Ramone enjoyed the humor and chuckled, walking to Seto's side. Gliding one hand up and down his back gently talking to the frightened boy. "This man wants to talk to you hun. He's here to help." The blue clad male stood next to Ramone. "Hey there Seto. My name is Eli Forlo. Will you talk to me?" Seto's cheek pressed into Crow's back, looking away from the two men. Ramone moved to face the boy. "C'm ere." Attempting to pick the child up again, hitting a snag when he refused to let go of Crow. "Wait." Crow leaned forward, so the child's feet were hovering over the grass, Seto yelped. Grabbing around his knees and pulling them forward. Small hands moving to wrap around the boy's neck, muscles stiffening. "Piggy back ride." The smile was a victorious one. The two men laughed at the clever idea of the teen. Stepping towards the wooden deck, sitting the child on top of it. "Ok, now give me your hands." Clasping one of the tiny hands, he ducked under and twirled around. Adjusting the already placed arm, and giving up the second to the innocence.

Ramone and Crow sat on either side of the boy, and officer Forlo stood near Ramone on the grass. "Can you talk to me about your parents Seto?" With huge eyes he shook his head fiercely. "Nnn!" "I need you to tell me Seto. The more you tell me, the longer I can keep your parent's away from you." "Thats a bit of a touchy subject yet. I think he's still confused a bit on all this yet." Ramone warned his friend, now knowing that he should be more cautious in what he says. "Sorry, I hadn't realized." "He hasn't said much of anything to us, but he did compare a jail to a cellar. He must have been locked in their cellar when he was 'in trouble'." Forming quotations around the last piece, Seto dug his face farther into Crow's clean fabric at the mention of his cellar. Officer Eli continued to ask Seto more questions than he got answers for.

"Seto? Will you... talk to... me.. about this?" Getting a puzzled look, contemplating on whether he should give in and tell them, or spare everyone from the gruesome details. Whispering into Crow's ear, "You'll just tell everyone anyway." Mouth slightly agape. "Why don't you want us to know?" "I don't want to talk about it." Finding no better excuse for his reasoning that is what he went with. It was the truth though, he always did his best to avoid thinking about his past grievances.

Crow tried taking a new approach. "Do you want to stay with us?" Taking a long pause, he did, but at the same time was not sure. Uncertainty creped into his mind. Of course, staying with the people he barely knew was better than being left in the streets, or worse yet, trapped in a dark cellar, so he nodded his head slowly, starring at the boy with a concentrated expression. "Good." Grinning at the answer he was desperate to hear. "Remember how I said no one deserved to be treated the way your parents have treated you?" Seto gave another small nod, not exchanging his expression or viewing. The two adults stared intently at the boys. Watching in amazement as Crow was making some progress in prying the kid open and getting him to talk.

"You don't speak, they get away with what they've done, and they'll only do it again." "W-hat happens to people in.. j-jail?" Officer Eli offered to take this question, choosing his words carefully. "They will be living under the same roof as other people who have done bad things. They won't be able to leave for a while." Eli's explanation was quite vague and left Seto confused. Ramone took a stab at explaining this time. "They will have a small cell to sleep in, a small square room with a toilet and a bunk bed. They get time out of their cells too. But a lot of their freedom is taken away. People kind of like officer Eli here makes sure they behave themselves. Not to the extreme that your parents did though." Appearing to understand better, Seto was next to say something. "B-but I don't want to..." "Seto, I know this is probably really scary for you, but trust me, I wouldn't ask you to talk about this if it weren't for your best interest." The father in Ramone shown through brightly, he began running his hand up and down the back of the brown haired child, as tears flew from his violet eyes.

"Let's start with a simpler question, have your parents done this to you your whole life, or for just part of it?" Officer Eli was successful in his back tracking attempt. "... Always..." His pitch just above a whisper, blank expression just watching the grass sway in the wind. "Do both your parent's hit you? Mom and dad?" "...Yes..." Ramone wiped the tears from the weeping eyes. "It's ok honey. You're ok." Kissing the top of his head. "Have they locked you in the cellar before?" A nod. "How many times?" "I...don't know.. a lot..." After each question the police man wrote down what was asked, and the answer. Also having a hidden recorder copying down the entire conversation. "More than once a week?" "Yeah..." "How often did they feed you?" "At least once a day... unless... I was... really bad... then less than that... " "Can you tell me anything else they've done to you?" Switching his view to Crow's face, who gave him a caring smile. "You can say it. I'll be right here by your side." Tightening the grip on his hand, he gave in, turning his attention back to the grass.

"They hit me...a lot... everyday... S-sometimes.. they had a knife... they also.. locked me in my room before... and if I was really bad they'd throw me in the cellar... they... kept me there.. for a few days before..." Starting to choke on his own words, his tears quickened pace. Recollecting all the pain his parents caused for their only son. Struggling to say more he tried to continue on. "Mama.. held my head under.. water.. in the bathtub b-bef-fore... a f-few t-times-s..." Breathing heavily, the other three listening closely. "T-they'd... tie my han-nd-ds..." Motioning to one of his wrists "A-and... m-my" Pausing, pointing to his lips. "Th-they-y... k-kept... me in... either... b-bedr-room-m... o-or c-..ce-llar.. whe-n peop-ple v-visi-ted... they... th-they.. t-told me... i-t w-was-s t-to...p-prot-tec-ct … m-me... f-from-m b-bad..." His breathing became loud, gasping for air as though the words were wrapping around his neck, strangling him. Pressing the child into him, and hugging him tightly, sliding one hand to the pack of his head, and his chin rested at the top of the brown hair.

Nearly in tears himself, Ramone tried to keep himself composed. "Shhh... you're safe now." Rocking slightly, and kissing his forehead. "You don't have to say anymore sweetie." "Seto, thank you for your cooperation. I'll make sure you get some justice." The only sound coming from Seto where the attempts to swallow enough air to fill his lungs, but to no avail. Eli mouthed 'I'm sorry for causing trouble for yous' towards Ramone. Who only smiled and mouthed 'it's ok' back to him. "I'm heading out, see ya Crow." Roughing his hair as he walked past, Crow swung and missed him by just inches, trying hard not to show his smile.

Soon after the officer left, the child, still frantic, clung to Ramone. Loud banging came from the front door, causing another squeal from Seto. "Crow, go catch that." Crow ran off in the direction of the banging, while Ramone picked the devastated child up and followed. The black haired teen was at the door, talking. Ramone rushed up to Crow their next door neighbor came into view. "Hello Ramone. Is this the new child I've been hearing about." Chuckling "Word gets around fast don't it?" "Well, it is a small town." Giggling at her comment, she continued on "Oh, I made the three of you some dinner too." Motioning to the covered tray sitting in Crow's arms. "Thought you'd have your hands full, and I can see I was right." Pointing to the child still cradled in his arms, she tugged Seto's sleeve playfully, digging his face into Ramone's strong shoulder. Laughing at the joke Ramone replied. "Thank you so much, we really appreciate it. And you know that one there will have that gone by tonight." Another loud chuckle came out. "Hey!" A few more minutes of casual talking between the three occurred before parting ways.

After their scrumptious supper generously donated to them by their neighbor, the trio retired to the couch. Ramone snuggling with the child who was still out of sorts. Talking gingerly to him about tomorrow's routine. First they would head out for the courthouse, where papers for Seto's legal adoptions would be held. After that they would head over to the doctor's office, and check for both internal and external injuries to the youth. Silence over took the room until a second wave of coughs came through the boy. Crow rushed to get him another glass of water poured while Ramone rubbed his back and tried instructing him on how to cope with the coughing.

Returning with water in hand, releasing it to Ramone who had Seto drink it all gone. Loud gasps turned into softer ones as the coughing relinquished. "What do you think that's all about?" Crow wondered at the second random coughing attack that day. "Well, seeing as how he still smells like cigarette smoke after scrubbing him down real good, I'm going to guess second hand smoke." "hmm..."

Nearly nine at night now, both children half asleep after their long day. Crow headed off into his own room, and Ramone took Seto into his. "You're bed won't be here until tomorrow, so you can take my bed for tonight." Placing the boy on his bed and wrapping a thick blanket around his shivering shoulders. "And I'll sleep on the floor." Throwing a pillow down, marking his spot. A usual stubbornness played over the boy, he left the soft mattress in favor of a corner. He was more accustomed to this anyway. In his bedroom laid a crib, untouched for years, unusable for a boy of his age and height. The cellar had no comfortable bedding for him to lay in either. "Nope, you're going to sleep in a nice, comfy bed tonight." Carrying the child, and placing him back on the bed, only for the child to return back into his corner. Letting out a small laugh. "What a kid." At that Crow walked in. "I figured you'd be having troubles with the kid." Chuckling at his playful banter, stepping towards the child on the floor. "Ha-ha, very funny." For the third time he set the child on the bed, Crow came and sat by them. All three now snuggled together on the sleeping centre. All drifting off into a land of slumber. Thus ending the first day of Seto's new life.

* * *

-

* * *

**Forgot the author's notes the first chapter...**

* * *

**My disclaimer is that I don't own Fragile dreams, or the characters from Fragile Dreams.  
Sorry if this is kind of slow, it should pick up the pace in the next couple chapters anyway. Still don't have all figured out if it wasn't obvious enough.  
I'd also like to say thank you to my two reviewers, even if fanfiction isn't letting them show up xp**


	3. Ruins of the Moon Chapter 3

The next morning the threesome quickly ate their breakfast, Ramone got Seto dressed, and they headed into town. Holding onto the troubled child's hand the whole time. First stopping at the courthouse. Showing his parental license and signing the papers in his name. Seto was now officially part of Ramone's family.

Outside the courthouse the new father showed his child the papers, explaining that he was now legally adopted by him. "See? This means your now officially my new son." Putting the papers in front of Seto for him to see. "B-but... I can't read... mama always said I was to stupid..." The youth folded his hands and looked at his feet shuffling around a bit. "You're not stupid Seto, you've just never been given a chance." Seto perked up a bit at this, Crow was a big comfort to his new younger brother, and Ramone recognized it.

Next stop, the doctor's, where they sat in the waiting room before a nurse would come and allow them in. Seto, being placed on Ramone's lap, was silent. "Would you like to hear a story Seto?" The youth did not answer, nor did he move. "I'll take that as a yes." Chuckling at his silence. "Are you going to tell him that old tale?" Boredom danced around his voice having heard this novel more times then he could imagine. "It's true though, you don't find it at all interesting?" "Not after hearing it a million times." Exchanging boredom, for sarcasm this time. "Well, Seto's never heard it, so you're going to hear it a million and one times." Laughing at the eye roll he received, he continued on.

"Long ago most of the world belonged to one of two major clans. The sun clan, and the moon clan. A small majority of the world belonged to neither, but often sought help and protection from one of the clans. Now, the sun clan were stingy people who would only help or protect at a price. Moon clans were much more generous. The people of the sun had a strong connection to it. They got their power from the sunniest days, and were at their weakest on cloudy or rainy days. They were people of war, strong and mighty with an impressive arsenal of weapons at their disposal. Ferocious and violent with equally violent customs. And, the people of the moon were just the opposite. They were typically very soft hearted and kind people, much less violent. Their strength was drawn from the moon, the full moon was when they were at their strongest, and the new moon was their weakest. They specialized in medicine, knowing the land and doing most of their traveling at night. Two opposite tribes living in the same world.

The clan of the moon gradually began to become more advanced as their years on earth increased. The clan of the sun continued to remained the same. Growing increasingly jealous and afraid that the, still gentle, moon people might overtake them in war soon. They began to pick the moon clans apart, one by one until there were almost none left. Killing them, or taking them into slavery. The remaining few fled into hiding. At this point there was about as many moon clan people as there were people belonging to neither. It's said that their main fortress still remains somewhere on earth, still home to some of the world's most powerful medicine. No one has yet to see it though.

The people from the sun clan still walk around freely, and they make up over half the world's population. People of the moon tribe still keep their identities hidden, in fear of further discrimination... You know how you can tell whether a person is from a clan or not?" Shaking his head, trying to soak up all the information, even though he only understood part of it. "I've heard there have been people of the sun and moon clans who've married and had kids. Those kids didn't have any identification from either clan, I've never heard of anyone who has taken on both symbols... until now." Brushing the hair away from Seto's forehead, revealing a small marking in the center. "Moon clans have a marking of a moon on their forehead, sun clans have a sun. You... have half of each. I can explain more later, but everything I just told you... doesn't need to leave outside the three of us though. Do you understand this?" Looking the man straight in his eyes like he lost his mind. He brushed Ramone's hand away before answering. "Yes."

Before another word could be spoken, a nurse walked in. "Seto? We're ready to see you now." "All right, that's our cue." Thankfully the child was small enough, so he was easily portable by arm carriage. Following the kind lady down the hall and into a small area where they had managed to get the height and weight of the boy with few complications. Bringing him to another room and sitting on top of a large bed. Crow sitting by his side hoping to keep him calm. Silence echoed against the bright walls, decorated with only a border of blue flowers.

"You must be my new patient, Seto?" A tall woman with deep brown hair pulled back into a high messy ponytail walked in. She had brown eyes to compliment and a large toothy smile to pull out her charm. Pushing himself into the tall teen, not wanting to deal with another new person. "You're ok. I'm just going to be checking on your health, all right?" Not answering he squeezed his eyes closed as tightly as possible. "

Good to see you again Ramone, have you noticed anything health wise your especially concerned about with him?" Ramone smiled and nodded his head, acknowledging the greeting. "He's been around a smoker a lot, and he's had a couple coughing fits yesterday." Writing things down on her clipboard before returning her attention back to the young victim. Placing her stethoscope in her ears, and grabbing the shining silver end of it."All right Seto. I'm going to place this on you, it's going to allow me to listen to your heart and lungs now." Crow helped him sit up straight and the doctor placed the metal end on his chest. Moving it around every few seconds. "All right, all sounds good." Writing on her clipboard yet again. "Now I'm going to have a listen to your lungs." Now the metal side of the stethoscope was put on his back. "Can you take a few deep breathes in for me." Glancing at Crow. "You can do it." Glad for the reassurance he took in a deep breathe. Slowly in, shaky out. Following the instructions of the woman he took in a few more.

The rest of the visit took about an hour, going through and checking for any possible, long or short term, injuries that may have occurred to him during his years of abuse. Feeling his joints, checking his reflexes, eyes, nose, she even took a blood sample, nothing on the surface left unchecked. It was not to long before the results of the blood work came back."The boy's been malnourished, seems to lack proper sleep, and in terms of muscle tone he's much smaller than what he should be for someone of his age. You're probably well aware of the various bruises and cuts around the boy. His lungs did sound a bit... rough, I'll prescribe him an inhaler for the next time he gets into a coughing fit. I'd get a few things looked at a bit closer too, the right knee and and ankle, those were particularly tender for him when I touched those areas." She gave him a few more recommendations, ending the inspection with an exchanging of muscle specialists and prescription papers the family left.

Upon walking through front door of the quaint little house, Seto immediately questioned Ramone of the tale told in the waiting room. Setting the child back down on the floor and fixing his roughed up clothing, listening to the out poor of questions. "Slow down Seto, one at a time! This is the most you've talked to us yet! And you didn't want me to tell that story Crow." Crow just threw his hands up near shoulder height, admitting defeat. "First off, I should tell you that Crow, is apart of the sun clan." Brushing midnight black hair from his forehead, smiling mischievously as Crow flinched. "Explains why he's usually so energetic, it's usually pretty sunny around here. You... you have the symbol of both clans, it's quite unusual. I mean, I'm not an expert on the subject or anything, but I've never heard of that happening." "What do you mean by their strength though?" Innocent eyes turned to look at him for answers. "Hmmm... well, for one the numbers of the moon clan increased. They navigated using the stars, as they did most of their traveling at night, and supposedly they found a source of a new medicinal herb. This herb could heal most wounds, which in a sense sort of made them become invincible. That and each clan has it's own... eh.. unique power, different from their knowledge of war and medicine. They've kept this secret to their perspective clans though, so no one outside has been told of what exactly each power is."

"I still don't understand a lot of this either Seto, all of the clan and non-clan stuff settled down in the past hundred years or so." Seto placed his eyes on the floor, he did not understand why, but he had an odd sense of wanting to know more and understand what this 'clan' and 'special powers' were all about. Switching focal points back to Ramone, he asked. "Are you from a clan?" Lips turned upwards a bit when he responded. "No." "But... then... how come Crow is?" Corners of his mouth spread even farther up at this. "You are a lot smarter than you're mother ever gave you credit for." Realizing this surprised the child in a bad way, the man quickly attempted to save himself. "I'm sorry, that was... rude of me... but to answer your question, Crow isn't my real son. He was adopted, just like you were today." The golden eyed teen became nauseated, his stomach twisting around inside, he knew Ramone was going to want to reveal his past to Seto, one he does not like to recall much. "How?" There it is, and here it comes. "He doesn't need to know." Coldly stated and crossing his arms. "Don't you think Seto should know though?" "No." Despite the fact that he did not remember everything from his previous life, he still did not want to rinse off the dust from the old memories he kept sealed away. He felt ashamed for being so cold to his family, but digging up the memories was the last thing he wanted to allow happen.

Loud knocking came from the front door, relief to Crow to avoid having to argue about telling Seto about his past. "Be right back." Leaving to answer the door, two people walked in, stepping past the children in the living area, and holding a bed frame. A third person came in with a mattress Ramone leading them. A few minutes later all four trotted back down the stairs, Ramone showed them the door. Lifting Seto off the floor and back into his arms. "Let's go see your new bed." Bringing the child up the stairs and into his own bedroom. The bed was placed on the wall to the right of Ramone's. Setting the youth down on it, sinking into the soft new mattress. "What do you think?" Smiling at the young youth. Gears in his mind turning, all he was ever familiar with was either hardwood floors, or a cold cement one. Deciding it was nicer than sleeping on the floor, the corners of his mouth turned up in an almost unnoticeable manner. Comfortable, relaxed, happy, soon drifting off into dreamland on his new sea of clouds. Noticing the boy fast asleep on the brand new bed. "C'mon, let's let Seto sleep now." Taking Crow at the shoulder and leading him out the door.

A few days had gone by, the two older males of the house slowly made progress in getting the disturbed adolescent to open up to them. All they had managed to retrieve from the boy was his birthday, and an emphasis on his sheltered life. Learning that the child's birthday was a shocking two days away Ramone went to do some last minute party shopping while Seto slept under the careful watch of Crow.

The next two days were running around and creating a last minute birthday for a shy, scared little boy. When the big day finally arrived, Ramone intended on making it one for the tormented child to remember. Getting up early enough to bake and decorate a magnificent cake. Taking out a black frying pan, mixing batter, and heating the thick soup on the stove until a solid golden brown object took form. Creating several of these delightful circles before waking the children up. Smothering Seto's portion of pancakes in peanut butter and syrup, and placing a glass of white milk in front of the two boy's plates. Both Crow and Ramone found amusement in Seto's face as he tried to figure out how to eat the sticky substance. "Try drinking some milk hun." Chuckling as he handed the glass over to his confused son. Taking a few big gulps the resistant coating in his mouth removed, a look of confusion marked his face. Sticking his tongue out, poking it, inspecting the surface for the missing glue food.

Laughter increased, Seto stopped what he was doing and looked in both Crow and Ramone's directions. Cheeks hot as they exchanged a pale tone for a red hue water gathering under his eyes. Ramone leaned in a kissed the side of Seto's chestnut hair, "I love you Seto." Still a joy winding through his voice. "Finish eating, I got a little surprise for you later." Retrieving the other two empty plates and walking them over to the sink, beginning the dish washing process.

Crow took Seto outside to the large fenced in yard upon finishing his special made breakfast. Ramone constructed a swing to add to the old oak tree in the far corner of the yard shortly after Crow joined his family. Big brother started pushing the little boy on that old swing. Old memories swarmed his mind as he did so. The swaying motion did not go far, Seto was to afraid of leaving the ground. Falling off the swing after the second push crashing to the ground with a hard 'thud'. Trembling in fear from the horrific drop. "Woah! Geez Seto! You ok?" Rushing towards the shaking child. Like a magnet two arms swung around and clung dearly to the teens body. "You're ok." Smiling at the teary eyed boy, high hopes of cheering him up with his new idea. "C'mon"

Leading the younger brother towards an old brown shed. The dated wood shown through in desperate need of a paint job, the rickety structure deluded the curb appeal of the otherwise beautiful backyard. "W-what are you d-doing?" Giving his signature smile to the young. "We're going to do a new activity." Opening the wooden frame of the small building, and taking out a small red ball from its inside. Bouncing it a few times with an echoed 'Boing!' 'Boing!' Clapping loudly against the rough terrain of cement. "Here." Handing the gleaming object to Seto. Eyes fixated on the sphere in his hands, the sun hitting it just right melting against the red coloration.

Crow motioned for him to try bouncing it. With a concerned look on his face, he knelt down and dropped the ball only inches from the ground wrapping his hands around his legs while watching it stop its horizontal motion. Reaching forward placing a hand on the smooth object, allowing it to glide across the ground and back to his feet. "Try standing up and bouncing it." Gently coaxing the child into trying something new. Not removing his eyes from the round toy in front of him he stood all the way up to his feet. Nervously letting go of the ball and jumping away as the it journeyed back up. Relaxing a little when the sphere moved back towards Crow. Lifting it back up with ease. "It's not going to hurt ya ya goof! Try catching it." Laughing as he demonstrated how to catch the ball. "Ready? I'm going to toss it to you now." "Noo!"Covering his head, clinging onto his light brown hair shimmering against the afternoon lighting. "All right, here." Walking to the distraught boy placing the toy in his small bony fingers. Settling down again, he began dropping and watching intently until relaxed enough to reach back for the springing sphere. Missing it the first few tries, ricocheting off his face once before shoving it back to Crow, pout written all over his face.

"Show me?" Smiling at the gesture he Crow grabbed the ball and bounced it a few times again before giving it back to the young child eager to try his hand at the new motions. Attempting to catch and release a few more times before finally pulling it off. Smiling ear to ear when the ball returned itself back into the hands of the birthday boy, jumping up and down laughing, acting just like a regular ten year old child for the first time in his life. Immediately looking at Crow as though looking for some sort of approval. "Great job! Try again." Play was continual for the next few hours until Ramone took them back inside for a well cooked birthday supper.

Helping Seto cut his spaghetti and meatballs so the child would be able to eat this meal. They had a grand time watching Seto's confusion when it came time to blow out the candles on the decorative cake. Upon eating a brand new sugary substance Seto's eyebrows furrowed swallowing the bite of cake he had just placed in his mouth. Placing the metallic tonged item back down on the table. Not at all sure what to think about the sweetness, something he had never experienced before, he refused to eat anymore. Rather strong for his delicate new taste buds.

"I have a little surprise for you now hun." Handing over a small, perfectly wrapped cube to the child. Clean green paper lined with a bright blue bow. "What is it?" Twirling the box between his fingers. "You got to take the paper off." Thrusting his arm forward, shoving the box back into Ramone's area. "Do you need some help?" Looking at his son curiously who did not so much as flinch. "Here, let me help you then." Gliding his fingers under a portion of folded paper. Popping it up. "You can finish opening it from here." Genuinely smiling at the child, who peered at the man like he lost his mind before a second attempt at giving the box back. "His stubbornness shines through yet again!" Laughing at his own joke Crow continued on. "It's yours Seto, you're suppose to take the paper off the paper and find out what's underneath it." Almost in tears now, not comprehending the meaning of receiving a gift.

Placing the unrevealed item on the table and allowing his right pointer finger knuckle to find its way into his mouth, lips quivering. "Here" Stealing the unopened gift away from the boy's spot at the table, ripping open the package revealing a pale cream box. Underneath lay a silver cross with a ribbon wrapped diagonally around. In the middle sat a small beautiful sparkling ruby. On the backside of this silver masterpiece wrote the word "Promise." Ramone spoke as he wrapped the silver chain around the wide eyed child's neck who's pace of air intake quickened.

Fiddling wit the reflective metal, inspecting it as if looking for some hidden message that he should be worried about. The bouncing of light became soothing to his eyes, enjoying the sparkle it brought to the world. "Do you like it?" The voice reminded Seto that Ramone was still in his world, a quick glance at his way with an ever unchanging expression. "It says promise on the back, as in I promise to give you a better life now."

**I think my word choices are getting worse...**

**Then again, I don't really know...**

**Thank you for all my awesome reviews, glad yous all like it so far.**

**At: crowxfangirlz**

**I drew the cover picture myself, glad you like it!**

**At everyone else:**

**I'll update new chapters when I can, I got busy with some gymnastics the past couple weeks. My schedule can be unpredictable sometimes.**


	4. Ruins of the Moon Chapter 4

Ruins of the Moon:  
Chapter 4:

It has been three years since Seto was rescued from the torturous upbringing of his parents. The young boy who was constantly afraid of everything, gone. Replaced with a brighter and more considerate child. Affectionate and happy though still shy and lacking in some areas of trust. One of his new favorite things to do was snuggle, feeling someone he cared for so close to him brought him immense comfort. He would partake in his new favored activity every night with Ramone or Crow before bed. Television shows may have been played out, but he never noticed. Preferring the rhythmic drumbeat of his caretakers hearts in place.

Ramone and Crow were his new family. They stayed by his side through everything he had dealt with in the past three years. From mental breakdowns to severe physical illness. Terrified of the two at first, only growing to become appreciative of their genuine love towards him and giving just as much if not more back. Never wishing a single thing in his world to change ever again, that it would simply remain the loving and worry free environment it had become. A safe enclosure.

Loud huffing came from the front end of a large off-yellow machine. Squeaking as two glass paned windows were forced to the side. Two sets of feet releasing themselves from the textured dull black flooring which lined the inside of the vehicle. Racing across cement, thudding with each slap of footing climbing up three concrete stairs to reach a red door. Bursting beyond to the formal living and dining area of the house. The taller black haired boy lazily tossed his backpack to the side.

A man of blond hair sat at the kitchen table, newspaper sprawled across its wooden surface. Looking up at the bounds of noise that shuffled through his house. "How was school today?" Smiling as the golden eyed teen waltzed over to the couch throwing his body on top of it. Sinking into the flexible material as he swung his arms up to lay his hands behind his head. "Boring." Obvious annoyance danced around the tone of his voice. A shorter and younger teenage child of brown hair came up to the man sitting at the table and located himself on his lap. Head placed underneath the man's chin like a puzzle piece. "Something wrong Seto?" A mumbled whimpering came from the curled up youth. "Seto." Stern enough for the scared boy to know that the older man was going to get his answers, but gentle enough to soothe Seto into wanting to say what has been restraining his mind.

"I-Im fine, I just got hit with a b-basketball today... in gym-m... and it still hurt-ts" Reluctantly lifting his head back up and removing the soft brown hair away from his face, revealing the paint of purple carved near the bottom of his eye. Circumference of the bruise was puffier than normal. "Ow!" Ramones fingers grazed the wound. "Let's put some ice on it." Setting the child on the floor and retrieving the frozen water pack from the freezer. Entangling it within a dish cloth before carefully releasing it to the swollen injury.

"I doubt that was an accident." The teen of the couch now taking an interest in the family matters. "Crow? What do you mean?" "I think we're all well aware that some kids like picking on Seto still. Do you really think that was an accident?" "Probably not... I suppose I'll call th-" "No! That doesn't help anyway!" Pleading for Ramone to avoid calling the school, recollecting the last couple of times his father tried this tactic. This particular kid found out about it and their attitude toward Seto only worsened."I-its almost s-summer break-k anyw-way." Face redening as he attempted to cover his sudden outburst. "Honey, you can't just let this kid push you around." Sticking the knuckle of his right pointer finger into his mouth and biting down on it. Avoiding eye contact with either member of the room. A habit that melded with Seto since joining into the family.

Heading towards the lazy student leaning in close as a tickling wind traveled into his ear canal. "Why don't you take Seto out for some supper and ice cream? I'll give you the money." Crow nodded as Ramone had unburied his wallet from the depths of his worn down jeans pocket. From within the leathery material came a strip of green paper, surrendering it to the care of the teen."Seto, c'mon!" Confusion struck the younger boy's face as Crow called out to him. "H-huh?" Clasping the wrist of his brother, and leading him back towards the majestic red door. Seto neglecting to remove his finger from its comfort zone. "We're going to go get some ice cream." Excitement forced the corners of his lips upward. "B-but! Wha-" "No buts!" Racing back out the door, the ice pack crashing to the ground as Crow grabbed the slim wrist. Seto barley able to keep his footing while trying to protest. Fearful of what may happen after the next school calling.

The brothers didn't speak much until they arrived at their destination, about a half mile away from their home. Ordering from the familiar waitress as they took their seats. "So, why didn't you want Ramone to call the school? You can't just let this kid continue to do this to you Seto." "Hn... Crow... never mind about that..." Feeling the older boy's eyes boring into him like a drill press. Placing his knuckle back into his mouth and shuffling in his seat, his usual habit he hung on to whenever he got nervous. "Seto, this kid is doing this to you because you're letting him." Quietness was what he received. "You know I'm only nagging you about this because I care, right?" Finally creating eye contact, slowly and nervously nodding his head closing in on tear detonation. Roughing Seto's hair, trying to break through the thick air with a childish action.

Soon enough long streams of laughter echoed around the walls of the hometown restaurant. Mingling with familiar neighborhood faces as they came and gone. Meeting up with a few friends from school who stopped and enjoyed their dinner with the boys. Seto's best friend was among the mix of two. A girl of red locks and stunning emerald eyes. A real treasure for Seto, she's been so kind to him throughout the years they've known each other. Joined by a taller boy with an athletic build, darker red hair then the female companion, freckles and bright green eyes. The duo were brother and sister. Crow's known both of them since he came to live with Ramone.

"Did you finish your math homework Clara?" "Yeah, I finished it in class." "Can you help me this weekend?" Seto was a bright young mind, but math was not his strong suite. The boy developed a particular interest in history. "Sure, want to meet up at my house tomorrow?" Smiling, Clara had a strong heart for helping people, anything from homework to housework she was more than willing to give her time for the interest of others. "It's suppose to be nice out tomorrow, we should do homework at the park instead!" "That's a great idea!" Both the younger teens enjoyed being outside. The park was a constant hang out spot for the two. Beautiful scenery, glimmering water, luscious foliage, and vibrant flowers.

"You and your team got creamed today Crow, better luck next time!" "Pfft, it's just a stupid game of kickball Keith." "Spoken' like a sore loser." Laughing out loud, Keith had fun getting his closest friend all riled up, it was a difficult task but Keith loved a good challenge. Crow's first response was an eye roll. "Shut up. You couldn't beat me at anything remotely athletic on your own." "Is that a challenge?" Cockiness rang out, competition was a weak point of his. "Name it." Crow equally enjoyed leading his friend to the peak of rage. Leaning back against the booth arms spread across the top. "All right, meet me by the beach tomorrow about two in the afternoon. I'll have a nice surprise for you." Mischief entwined in his voice. Plans were arranged, the battle set.

Losing track of time the foursome joked and played until the sunlight began to fade away from the day. Bursting open the chuckling of teenagers with a musical tone. "It's Ramone, I'll be right back." Crow stood up and walked away from the group.

"Hello?" "Crow, when are yous two going to be back?" Peering out the nearby window, noticing the lateness of the day. "Aw geez! I didn't realize it was so late! We'll head back soon." "All right then, love you.""Yeah love you too.." Voice trailing off as he clicked the cell phone shut and walked back to his brother and friends at the table.

Seeing Keith ruffling Seto's hair, all three in laughter. Crow crept up on the bunch. Jumping onto Keith's back causing the second teen to jump and fall over. "Ack! Really Crow!" Flailing his arm around "Sorry, couldn't resist. Besides, only I can pick on Seto like that."Causing a smile to appear on the child's face, Crow casually blowing his steaming friend off. "Yeah whatever." "Now who's the sore loser?" Unable to hold back, they all chuckled at the clever joke. Laying a hand down on his brother's shoulder grinning more when Crow's face come into view. "We've got to get going Seto." "uh, A-all right." Seto stood up and wrapped his arms around Clara before walking out with Crow.

The streets were quiet, the town winding down to a stand still. Almost frozen in time. Clung arms wrapped around elbows were shaking. "You cold Seto?" "Y-yeah, aren't-t y-you co-old?" A shiver defense to warm up his body. "Here." Removing a deep crimson coat and placing it around Seto. "Thanks" Smiling as two hands slipped through the sleeves and went right back to their original spot. "Are you s-sure your not c-cold?" Stuffing a hand in each pocket of the tan shorts, calmly stating; "Nope, I think it feels quite nice out." "Oh.." "You're probably still just cold from that ice cream." Chuckling at the site of little Seto perking up.

Continuing on, talking about varying subjects. World blackening with the disappearance of the sun. Blue layers forming over the sidewalks, buildings, grass, feet, people. Nearing their house as nighttime had almost fully set in and the laughter had transformed into silence. Seto began to feel uneasy, breathing became eradicate and heavy, trembles started taking over, stomach twisting, heart pounding. Sweat began to shape on his forehead. 'Am I...getting sick? or.. is it...'

"Crow?" "hmm?" "umm... D-do you fe-feel like w-were be-i- nmmf!" "Seto!" Spinning around quickly to see a large built man grabbing his little brother. One black cloaked hand over the panicky child's mouth, screams soaked through the hand. The other arm outstretched across the chest to pin the arms back. Gripped in one hand was a knife and sticking out of one of the pockets was a gun. Flailing feet flung about in an attempt to loosen the tightly clenched vice. "Stop that kid! You two listen up and no one needs to get hurt." Forcing Seto to his knees before throwing him onto the cold cement, belly down placing one knee on his back.

Reaching for the back of his belt he pulled out some rope. The tears of Seto began to trickle, his body shaking, whimpers finding their way out of his lips. "Shut up kid!" Shoving his head further into the sidewalk, raindrops quickening."Ahh!" The mystery man grabbed each of Seto's wrists, one at a time, and bent them around to the back. Crossing hands and encircling the wrists with rope. Crow had been frozen since the incident started. Terrified and panicking, unable to speak or move. A moaning called as the man tightened the ropes. Getting off the shaking child and shoving Crow down to the ground with ease. "Woah!" Crossing the teen's wrists behind his back and binding them with the restraint tightening to near circulation cut-off.

Thrusting the two back on to their feet, Seto's lack of gravity caused him to catch some air before landing on the cement. Wrapping one muscular arm around the smaller teens waist lifting him and sitting him on top of his hip. With the other arm he grabbed his knife leading Crow by the neck. "Hnnp!" Both boys were choking on tears, fear reaching for their throats. Hauling the boys to their home, neither dared to say a word despite wondering why the kidnapper would bring them back home. Letting go of Crow long enough to whip the front door of their house open before grabbing him by the neck again. Stepping into the main room as thudding came down the stairs, matching the thumping of Seto's heart.

"Boys? How wa- You let them go!" Ramone's defensive fathering nature came into play as soon as he seen his boys being held captive by a dark clad man. Shoving Crow to the ground again before exchanging his knife for the gun. "I don't think you have room to order me around." Placing the open end of the gun to Seto's head. Cringing, chilled blood flowed through him pricking at his skin and begging to be released from his body, his innards felt as though they stopped responding. "So, how do you explain that mark?" "Huh? W-what mark?" Stalling for time, hoping a neighbor would over hear the racket and call the police. "Don't play stupid! You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Quickly dispersing the auburn bangs from the child's forehead, showcasing a strange symbol placed upon the center.

Connecting the barrel of the gun to Seto's head, twitching as the cold metal blazed its way to its spot. "hhnnmm!" A high pitched whimper burst through everyone's eardrums. "Quit whining kid!" Bashing the front end of the weapon into the youth's skull. "Ahh!" "Seto! It'll be ok, I'll do what I can to keep you safe honey!" "Shut up, don't make the little baby empty promises you can't keep. You going to tell me about the marking or not?" His arm pressing farther into Seto's chest, pinching his arms farther into his body. "I-I swear! I don't know a thing about what that means!" "I-Im s-scar-red-d..." Voice barley reaching above a whisper. "See what you're doing? It's all your fault baby's so scared. Just tell me what I want to know, and I can guarantee no on will get hurt!"

Meanwhile Crow slowly and carefully slid his body into the kitchen praying that the man with the gun would not notice his gentle movements. Catching a glimpse of a mop of black hair inching away. "So where do you think you're going?" Thrusting a foot into Crow's face. "Gah!" Falling to the floor. "Unh..." Red liquid spilled on to the clean tile flooring. "You're stupid little brats are as dumb as you are. Seems fitting though." "Please... don't hurt my little brother! Let him go, take me instead!" Plea bargaining for the assured safety of the child held dear to him, even if he did not always show it. "Wha-? C-Crow honey! No!" Blood still gushing from his nose. "You idiots just don't learn huh?" Slamming the end of his gun into Seto's head a few more times. Knees buckling, tears relentless, Seto wriggled his wrists a bit trying to loosen the bindings any. Fidgeting his feet around. "Can you seriously not sit still?" Jumping as a gasp escaped from his lips. "P-pleas-se d-don-n't h-hur-t-t us-s." "Wow you're annoying kid."

Holding the gun firmly against Seto's head, eyes widening while his jaw hit the floor gasping. "Your fathering days are over." A deafening shot rang out against the walls of the enclosure. "Nooooo!"

**Hope this had a bit more action for you guys.  
I feel so evil leaving such a mean cliffhanger like that haha**

**Anyway, Thanks again to all my story reviewers and followers!**

**Seeing as how I keep getting more the writing/story can't be to be right?**


	5. Ruins of the Moon Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Ughh!" Ramone's body crashed to the ground having received a gunshot wound to the head. "Ramone!" "Noo!" Dropping Seto onto the ground a squeaky whine let out as his legs caved in under him. "I'll be back." and with that the mystery man exited the house as calm as could be. It took a few seconds for the situation to sink in before the brothers rushed over to Ramone's side.

Nothing much they could do with their hands still restrained. A smashing of the door cracking against the wall startled the two boys. Seto screamed in panic, Crow's heart pounding, hurting his chest with the intensity. The fast pace of feet revealed their neighbor lady. "Oh Honies!"Seeing the scene in front of her, having a hard time trusting her eyes. The two boys she's always known to be so sweet, loving, and helpful children were bound at the wrists, crying and kneeling before the man who raised them. Ramon laying in a lump on the floor, bleeding from the small circular wound from his head. Flying to the three on the floor she began to untie the restraints from Seto's wrists before freeing Crow. "There should be an ambulance and some cops on the way, everything will be all right." Reaching around Seto and holding him close to her, rubbing his back. Desperate breathes came through the boy. Ramone started to reach a hand out for each of his boys. "No, Ramone you need to save your strength." Crow coached him while he wrapped his fingers between Ramone's. Seto held the other hand.

Only a few minutes passed before the red and blue lights shone through the windows while the sirens blared through the neighborhood. Alerting anyone who might have been nearby. Police and paramedics swarmed the house. White clad workers came for Ramone. "Eli!" Crow ran and threw his arms around him. "You must be upset, you never do that!" "Hnn.."Crow pushed away and spun away after hearing that comment. "C-crow..." Whipping his head around in the direction of the voice. "T-take care o-of-f S-set-to … f-for m-me..." Standing back by Ramone's side who was now laying on a stretcher. "Save your energy, you know I will..." The teen stroked his cheek and with that, Ramone was taken away in the ambulance. Crow went to be with the hysteric boy he calls his little brother. Holding him close. Eli placed a hand on Crow's shoulder. "Crow?" "..." "Crow, I know you're upset, but I need you to talk to me. Can you tell me what happened?"

A shaky sigh voiced at first. Regretfully removing himself from ear shot of Seto before answering. "I don't know... we were walking home... He jumped us, he grabbed Seto and tied his hands behind his back... I... I freaked out... I couldn't do a single thing to help him... gah I'm such a wimp..." Turning his back to Eli, folding his arms in front of his chest. "Crow, don't put yourself down like that. It's a high stress situation, it's hard to function normally in something like that." Crow did not desire to hear more of what Eli was going to say to him, to avoid having to listen to Eli any further he continued on with his story. "Hn... he tied me after. Then he brought us here. We just got into the main room when Ramone came down. At first he had the gun aimed at Seto, but he shot Ramone in the head and then he left..." Then he turned back in the direction of the officer in front of him before mouthing; 'He said he'd be back.' Hoping Seto had not caught that the first time around, and he definitely did not want to remind him if he did. "Did you see what he looked like? A rough age estimate? Anything else you can give us?" Thinking about it... it was dark, what did he see? "He was a large built man with a deep voice He wore all black, I didn't really look at him..." Glimpsing back at Seto, he saw him talking to another person cloaked in deep blue. Biting his lip, the boy was already going to be devastated by this, Crow definitely did not want people pestering his little brother about this longer than need be. "Crow?" Ignoring Eli marching back in the direction of Seto. "Can you describe what this person looked like for me?" A different officer had begun asking Seto some questions of the unknown suspect.

Seto's breathing had become louder, more raspy. "H-he.. T-tan.. s-skin... T-tall.." "That's enough"Crow's pitch became harsh. Startling both Seto and the officer talking to him. "Crow!" Eli's voice rang out. "We're not done talking." "Yous don't need to be talking to him about this!" Frustration bubbled inside of Crow, causing his stomach to churn. "I-I'm f-fine..." Seto stammered trying to reassure his brother. "Crow, come with me." Reaching out to take the teen back to the kitchen area. "No!" Swiping his hand away from officer Eli, knees getting weak. "C'mere." Eli enfolded his arms over Crow slinging him over his shoulder and carrying him out the door. Kicking and pushing the entire time. It turned into a test of Eli's strength.

The air was chilled as the black sky was blanketed by millions of twinkling diamonds embedded within. Crickets chirping about in unknown locations, the singing of frogs could be heard from a distance as well. Placing Crow's feet back on the ground, and forcing him to sit on the cement stairs by pushing down on the young teens shoulders. Kneeling down to be face level with the struggling boy.

"Crow, you're scared, you're stressed, you're not thinking straight. He's not going to upset Seto, we need to ask him his side of the story. There is a chance he might have seen something you didn't. Don't you want some justice?" Swinging his right arm up, and removing himself from the building blocks. "I don't understand!" Crow yelled back to the officer of widened eyes. He's known Crow since he was about six, he never seen the teen so bent out of shape before. Eli went to stand in front of Crow who was still trying to keep his gaze away from the officer. Encircling two strong arms around him bringing him close and stroking his hair. Tears rained onto Eli's shoulder. Soaking his navy uniform. Sniffling called out through muffled cloth. "No one ever understands why bad things happens to good people Crow. For right now we're just going to have to stay strong and hope for the best." They sat down with nothing but the music of nightfall for their ears to behold. "Can we go back inside now?" Meekly asking after the downpour subsided several minutes later. "Sure."

Upon entry to the house Mrs. Trew waltzed up to Crow and Eli. "Yous two are going to stay with me for now." Their neighbor lady spoke up again."Crow honey, can you go grab some clothes and anything else yous two may need." Seto clung to her arm, "Sure..." Leaving the room, Seto watching his every move, never removing his eyes from the teen he admired so much. Trudging up the stairs 'thump' 'thump' 'thump'. Gathering their clothes for the night and next day, toothbrushes, and a few other select items from their room. Running back down the stairs, two bags in hand. Officers still scattered about Mrs. Trew and Seto sat on the floor in the kitchen. Still distraught and having difficulty breathing, made obvious by the loud gasping strung together one after another. Lungs depleting faster than the boy could manage to regenerate. His whole body was trembling, waterfalls from his violet eyes. Crow reached for a high cabinet above the stove. Bringing down an inhaler. Taking off the cap and preparing it for Seto. "Here." Placing the open end in his brother's mouth before he could object. Pressing the button. 'hwoof' "One more." 'hwoof' "Better?" inhales started slowing down and getting quieter which was all the answer Crow needed.

Seto's stomach was tangled up, and his heart felt so low it was outside his body. His chest was tight, still causing some difficult air flow. Crow came and stole his brother from their family friend. A death grip clung around each other. "Eli." The lady waved for the officer to approach. "Mrs. Trew, you need something?" "Can I take the boy's to my house now?" "I don't see why not. If we need to talk to one of them you're just next door." Smiling slightly as he ruffled Crow's hair and patted Seto's shoulder. "Thank you. Well boy's, I think it's time we get you outta here. C'mon" The child of brown hair refused to get up. Lifting his knees to his chest and hugging them. Recalling past instances where Seto's been stubborn like this caused a smile to creep its way onto Crow's face. "C'mere" Slipping one arm around the younger boys back, and the other he managed to wrap underneath the knees. With effort he got to his feet carrying the younger child. "Nnn!" "Don't start that again, use your words." Chuckling was more of a placebo method to keep himself from tearing up. Two backpacks hanging from his back, and one little brother held tightly to his own body. Following Mrs. Trew out the door and into her home.

The rest of the night drug on. Neither teen was able to get some food in their bellies, nor did they shower. Mrs. Trew showed them to a guest bedroom where two twin beds lived. Each of them took one, not that either could sleep. Two in the morning, Crow still wide awake, the events that took place only hours earlier still toyed with his mind. Seeing the sweet young teen in the bed next to his held hostage, his guardian being carried away by ambulance due to attempted murder. The more he tried to seal the thoughts away the more relentless they returned, the hardest part was not knowing how Ramone was doing after such a fatal shot. "Seto?" "W-what?" Poor kid, still quivering. "Can't sleep either huh?" "hn... C-can I.." "...Yeah..." He knew his brother by know, Seto did not even have to finish his question before Crow knew what he meant. Feeling the mattress shift with the new weight on top of it. Seto settled in, one arm came up and over Crow's body, the rest of him nuzzled up to his back. Crow moved the blankets around to cover Seto better. Keeping him warm for the night. The brothers were finally relaxed enough, their bodies worn out from high stress levels. Finally drifting off into dreamland.

Morning peaked over the horizon, slowly returning to bring its warmth and delight to the bleak world. Squeezing his eyes closed as the new dawn's light poked through the window. "Ugh..." Feeling bony fingers clench onto his arm. "Hnn..." Startled hums, he almost forgot his younger brother was in the bed with him. "Shh, go back to sleep now." Spoken as gently as he could manage. He may have been up to face the realities of life but that did not mean his brother had to just yet. Besides, he was enjoying well enough just laying there listening to the quiet breathing of Seto. Nestling his head deeper into Crow's back, who was sure the younger boy was to far off into another dimension to give attention to where he was yet.

'Crrrrreaak' Gasp. The sounds of an intruder entering the room surprised Crow. Thrusting his body up and twisting his head around. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you, how are you doing today?" Mrs. Trew always had a caring aura about her. Crow huffed, slammed his body back down on the bed. "W-waah?" The littler youth next to him jolted, still half asleep with horrid bed head. Mrs. Trew met them at the bedside. "C'mon downstairs and I'll get you some breakfast ready, all right?" Taking Seto by the hand and coasting him out of the bed. Immediately reaching out for the hand of his older teen companion. Receiving it and forcing his weary body out of bed.

Trudging down the stairs the trio entered Mrs. Trew's beautiful kitchen. Cherry cabinets, with a matching table set,white walls designed with a border of wonderful red flowers. Gorgeous black granite counter tops complimented with an elegant tile back splash. "Have a seat, can I make you anything special?" As soon as Crow sat himself at the table Seto crawled on top of him."C-Crow?" Snapping out of the trance he was taken under. "H-huh?" "C-can we... go-o s-see Ra-am-mone?" Pleading water stained eyes begged the older boy to say yes. "I cannot let either of yous leave this house until you've both had some breakfast. So how about I make yous two some pancakes?" Seto burst out in sobs digging his face deeply into Crow's loose pajama shirt. "Seto sweetie?" Setting herself at Seto's side, gently running her fingers up and down the quaking back. Crow had placed his head on Seto's, so that his mouth was covered by soft brown hair. "It'll be all right, Ramone's a fighter, he'll be all right." Kissing the child on top of his head. Rumbles coming from someone's abdomen sparked interest. "How about I make you those pancakes now?" "...W-wtih P-peanut-t but-ter?" Spoken through strangled tears and hopeful eyes. "Of course sweetie!" Tickling his arm before scurrying off to make the boys their peanut buttered pancakes.

Steamy golden cakes spattered in a delectable brown paste smothered in dark liquid, tall glasses of white milk corresponded to the meal. "It smells good." Crow spoke his first three words of the day finally. "As us-sual." Seto sounded almost uncharacteristically excited for the situation. Grabbing the tonged utensil offered to him, slicing out a piece and stuffing it in his mouth, a few tears still trickled down. Crow refused to allow Seto to leave his lap, he ate his breakfast around the boy. "My boy! You must have been starving!" Chuckling a bit, Seto was first to clean his plate from the warm delights. Blushing a beautiful warm red while looking down. 'Was that wrong?' "Would you like seconds sweetie?" Gazing back up at the lovely older woman opposite of his position. "Uhm... y-yes p-pleas-se." Making up two more fluffy pancakes before handing them to the youth.

Finishing up their breakfast generously made for them by their neighbor Mrs. Trew the two were eager to get to the hospital. Rushing out the door, Seto clenching his hands around Crow's arm. After speed walking a ways they heard a cry of a young female calling for them. "Seto!" Whipping his head half way out of his hiding spot in Crow. Their friends rushed towards them. Seto! Are you all right?" Grabbing onto his arm, concern spelled out across her usually cheery face. Gently tugging on his arm, but the child refused to let go or show all of his face. "Crow, we heard what happened. Yous two all right?" Keith's demeanor was not his typical self either. "We'll be fine." Coldly remarking as he scurried past them.

The siblings chased after their friends. Clara reached for Seto's arm again. Circling her thin fingers around his arm. "I'm here for you Seto." The females touch surprised the weeping causing him to jolt a bit. "Wait... what was that?" Clara spun around to stand in front of Seto, speedily pulling his head out of Crow before her friend had time to react. "Hnn!" Pulling his body away from Clara. Tripping himself and falling onto the hard cement. He curled himself into a ball, head facing the sidewalk and hands clenched tightly onto his head.

"Clara, don't freak the poor kid out like that!" Scoldings came from her older brother, Keith. "B-but that bruise..." Pulling his sister aside talking quietly enough for only her to hear. "I know you're worried, but if Seto wants to talk to you about this he will, don't force him. Crow forcibly grabbed his brother, and threw him onto his feet where he stumbled a bit before reacquainting himself with balance. "Just stop!" Crow's hurt was masked by anger, taking his disguised feelings out onto his closest friends. "Could you leave us alone!" Three pairs of shocked eyes stared at Crow who did his best to keep his composure. "Crow... you don't mean that, you're just upset right now." Keith was trying to be the voice of reason for this situation. He knew Crow long enough to be able to decipher his best friend's actions. The only response was rough breathing. Keith took one of his arms and placed it across Crow's shoulders. "C'mon." Seto rushed back to Crow's free side and buried himself into Crow's body again. Clara followed suit and placed herself at Seto's side and took his hand.

Upon arrival at the hospital, Clara and Keith stayed in the waiting area while Seto and Crow were led into Ramone's room. "Just stay quiet all right, the man needs his rest." The nurse exited the room, leaving the brothers in the bleak space. Slow beeping could be heard making its way around the room. Ramone was laying motionless in a bed, hooked up to many wires white bandages encased his forehead. Seto walked up to the blond haired man and tenderly kissed his cheek before laying his small hand on top of Ramone's. Crow sat next down next to the child hovering over his father figure. "I remember having to sit here with you." Crow broke the near desolate atmosphere of the hospital. "When I g-got really s-sick?" "Yeah, you had us pretty worried a couple times." "And neither of y-yous ever l-left my sid-de." Seto smiled thinking about his two most treasured possessions in life. "Why would we? Family is there to support each other in times of need." Crow finally gave out a small smile.

"C-Crow..." Tears streaming down mountains of flesh. "What?" "I-is there anyth-thing w-we can do t-to help-p him?" "What do you mean?" Crow was puzzled, he was hoping Seto was not thinking what he had in mind. Knowing that if Seto was even considering the moon ruins it could only lead to heartbreak for the young child. "Th-the m-moon clan..." "What? What are you getting at?" Crow was only stalling for time at this point trying to come up with the best argument as to why this would be a bad idea. "D-don't y-you re-remember-r what-t R-Ramone s-said?" The look on Crow's face screamed worry. "Do you honestly think we'd be able to go and get medicine from them just like that? For one, the moon tribe have lived in hiding for years Seto! A- " "B-but t-the m-medic-cine at the r-ruins-s -" "Seto honestly! Trying to find those isn't even worth it. Many people tried and no one even got close to finding them. What makes you think we'd be able to?"  
Crow was getting impatient with the innocent naivety of his younger brother. "W-we have t-to d-do s-s-someth-thing! … M-my dad-d..." Seto's voice became so distant Crow could barley make out what he was saying.

"What?" "M-my d-dad... talk-ked about-t the m-m-oon a l-lot-t. H-he has a b-bunch of b-books." "Seto... Are you really implying that you want to go back... there?" Seto looked as though he was the lone object being hit with an earthquake. His tears flowed as quivering lips gave Crow his reply. "Y-yes... Crow... P-please I j-ust.. I-i c-can't sit h-here and d-do noth-thing... All I'm ask-king is th-that w-we g-go and lo-ok." "Seto... do you really want to go back though?" Seto's eyes had a flare of determination hinted within. "I-f it c-could help R-Ram-mone... then y-yes...Please.. Crow..." Crow was concerned about this. His little brother going back to the house of horrors and torment? That could not spell emotional meltdown out any clearer to him, but on the other hand, he knew Seto was a stubborn child and would go with or without him. "Just a look?" Seto nodded, Crow sighed heavily before responding. "Fine then, but only because I know you'd run off on your own anyway..." The two stayed with Ramone just past lunch time. Seto was eager to head out in search of some answers, hopefully.

Walking along the dirt path, kicking up dry dust with each stomping of the feet. "Seto... are you really sure this is the best idea?" Seto looked at the older teen like he was nuts. "Crow, we've got to do something. And you said it yourself, family sticks-s together in times of need. I-if we can find something to help him, wouldn't you want to try?" Crow was taken back for a second. He had not expected his brother to use his own words against him. "Fine, point made." Bringing his hands up in defeat. Seto focused his gaze on Crow, with a hint of concern. "Don't worry about me, all right?" "You say that like it's possible..." Seto bringing his head back down to look at the dusty path before making the last of the noise before reaching their destination. "Oh..."

In front of them was an old house. Paint was tattered and faded by weather, pieces had begun falling apart. The house itself looked like an old ruin completely unstable. Seto bravely trotted forward. Inside his stomach was churning and his brain was trying to suppress the memories. Herding up his out of control feelings and keeping them locked up tight in the deepest pit of his stomach adversely giving him the feeling of nausea.

Seto was the first to walk through the rubble of the front door, the smell of cigarette smoke and rotten food still lingered. Seto's body turned to ice when he walked in front of the big window revealing the doors to the cellar, a hole broken though and the crowbar laying on the ground nearby. Just as he had left it. Calling came from the distance. "Seto? …. Seto? ... Seto!" Third yell grabbing his little brother by the shoulders attempting to shake him out of his trance. "Huh?" Whipping his head away from his cage and thrusting his body back. Both boys went tumbling with the force. "Ow!" "I knew this wasn't a good idea." "I'm fine!" The young boy was getting defensive. "Did you hurt your ankle?" Seto looked up at the questioning boy. "Y-yes..." Moving the pant leg out of the way. "Why aren't you wearing your brace?" Seto's ankle was just one part of his body that had suffered long term injuries from the abusive parents. "I... umm... I..d-don't..." Realizing the brace was probably still at their home he disregarded the scolding he was going to bring about. "Never mind... It's all right."

"C-Cmon... L-let;s go... Crow?" Crow was looking outside, the back door was to the left of the giant window. The teen walked outside and towards the cellar. "C-Crow no!"Running up to him and clinging onto his arm. Planting his feet, trying to hold him back. "Just wait here." Crow felt curiously drawn to the cellar, unsure of why exactly, but he felt there was something down there he was being drawn to. Seto's knees gave out causing him to collapse on the grass as the loud creaking of the old cellar door rang out. The old memories flooded in.

An overwhelming stench plugged Crow's nose, gaging in response. Looking at the cement steps below his feet horrified by the scene of dried blood. Peering back up, from what he could see with the sunlight seeping in, the rest of the room looked like a murder scene. Various degrees of dried blood spattered about, pieces of broken glass and damaged tools dunked in more red liquid filled the area. Crates and cardboard boxes hung around the walls. Pieces of rope lay asleep on the floor amongst the mess. The chain wrapping around a support beam freaked Crow out, his stomach nearly gave back his lunch. Stepping away from what his eyes took in, tripping over a box knocking a few books off the shelf above and knocking a couple crates over. Books nailing him in the head, he grunted. Twisting his body to bring himself to his knees. Papers floated, books crashed. Reaching out for one near him, flipping through it. It was filled with photographs.

One was of a happy threesome. Carefully removing it from behind the protective plastic casing. Turning it over to see if there was any ink left on the reverse side of it. 'First time parents. Shayla' A mystery was brewing."Shayla? Who's that?" Exchanging a page from the book of pictures. A technological painting of that same baby, but this time, from an obituary. Skimming through the time warped newsprint. "Wait... those.. are Seto's parents! But that would mean... they had two kids?" Checking the date of birth and death he determined that the baby girl was barley a week old before her unfortunate end occurred. 'Seto.. had to have been born that same year...' "Crow!" Thoughts interrupted by the panicking voice of his baby brother. Shoving the pages back in and tossing the book down to the floor near the steps before rushing up them. "I'm coming!" Sunlight overtook him and he shaded his eyes instantly. Seto was in the same spot Crow had left him in, tears uncontrollably flowed from his violet eyes. "Crow? W-what were y-you... d-doin-ng down... th-there?" "Sorry.. I just..." Catching a glimpse of something in the distance. "Crow?" Sniffles still came from the smaller boy.

"What's that?" Pointing to the undetermined object. "I-I.. d-don't-t know..." Seto stammered out between his strangled tears. "I'm going to take a quick look." 'and if my thoughts are correct...' Crow started walking away when Seto's arm was magnetized to him. Crow's hand entangled itself into Seto's. Upon arrival at the item, Crow's suspicions were confirmed. It was a tombstone, a homemade one at that. The girls name was faded but enough of it was left to make it out. "Seto?" "... hnn..." "Do you have any idea who Shayla is?" Leaning forward to be at face level with Seto. "...N-no.. W-why?" "Nothing... it just... looks like a-" Loud gasping stopped Crow cold in mid sentence. Seto's body trembled, eyes widened. Backing away, eyes fixated onto the marker by some outside force. "Seto? What's wrong?" Crow was getting worried. "Nooo!" A desperate cry towards nothing.

From Seto's vision an undefined glowing white orb floated over the weather beaten cross and towards him. The world faded away all that was left was him and the mystery mist in front of him. "... Seto... Seto..." Whispering came out from the invisible plasma. "S-Stop it-t! L-Leav-ve m-me a-al-lon-ne!" "I'v... en.. wait..." A soft voice faded in and out, like an ill tuned radio. "S-stop!" "... alk... ...ther..." "Seto?" Crow's voice finally broke into Seto's tightened world. Taking off in a sprint, reentering the disaster area through the back door slamming it shut behind him. Cuddling himself into a corner gripping onto this hair with white knuckles. His right pointer knuckle placed itself into his mouth as the tears intensified.

Crow blew through the door. "Seto? What happened!" Seto cautiously scoped out the area, the colorless fog was no where to be seen. "Seto?" Hearing his name his head automatically found its way back to Crow. Lips quivering as he spoke. "Y-you... did-dn't-t s-see th-that-t?" "See what?" Crow's concern was evolving. "T-the... th-thing... I-I...I don'n't..." Circling his arms around the trembling child. "Shhh... lets take a breather, calm down first..." Loud hard coughs roared up from the boy. "You all right Seto?" A few more coughs. "I... I'll be... f-fine..." "Here, take this anyway" Removing Seto's emergency inhaler from his shorts pocket and giving it to the troubled teen who gladly took it. Within seconds his coughing fit had begun to decease and rough breathes took their place. "Maybe we should go home?" "Wha- no! L'let's j-just-t finish... p-please?" Thinking about it for a few minutes before answering. "Fine... but if you get into another coughing fit like that, I'm taking you home..." Seto weakly grinned. "Th-thank you." Crow did not often show his soft side, but Seto found it every time and played against it well.

The brothers decided to move on and scurried out of the room, up the stairs they ran. Crow close behind the leader. The older boy caught the glimpse of a partially opened door. He stopped to push on it, only to have the wooden plank fall from its hinges and smack onto the floor. "That use to be my room..." Startling Crow, he jumped and twirled around to face the boy of brown hair as the dust settled. Breathing loudly he turned around to take a better look. "Then... why is there a crib in here? It looks like a nursery..." "I don't know... that was... j-just kinda al-always there..."

There was an old wooden rocker that had seen better days, various strings of rope and bandannas strewn about. A couple of broken toys and a brown bear with stuffing hanging out sat in the room as well. "Mr. Bear!" Rushing past Crow to where the bear in serious need of some love laid in the room. Gently picking him up and bringing him back to the guardian. "Mr. Bear was my friend wh-when I was a kid." "Looks like he's seen better days." Seto's smile faded. "Yeah... do you think M-Mrs. Trew c-could fix him-m?" Crow grinned at his little brother. "I'm sure she could if you asked." Seto's mouth turned upwards. "Should w-we go find-d those books n-now? C'mon." Marching forward once again and following the cob webbed path down the hall. Crow's thoughts danced around in his head. 'This place is a horror show, can't even imagine all what poor Seto had to go through...'

"Seto.. when you said your dad had some books... that was putting it lightly!" Crow's jaw fell limp when he saw the rows of books in the library. "Well.. I w-wasn't-t in h-here m-much-ch..." "It's all right, let's just start sorting through." They each took a side and started skimming through book titles, anything that sounded interesting or related to their investigation. A few long hours had passed since there search began. They found a few useful facts they jotted down on a pad of paper found within the nearby desk drawer.

'Badump' A loud crashing appeared out of no where. Seto gasped, Crow tensed. Another loud stomping followed suit. "Seto, we need to find a hiding spot. Now!" Taking his little brother by the arm, showing him out of the room that lacked any good hiding spots. "There!" Seto pointed in the direction of a room just down the hall. Rushing inside, tablet clenched tightly in Crow's hand and Mr. Bear held within Seto's.

The room Seto picked out had a large window with an equally large bed in front of it. The sheets were a mess and thrown about the room some only half laying dormant upon the undisturbed bed, curtains partially fallen from the rod, a few small weapons fallen upon the floor. A couple hunting guns kept locked up in a chest. Thudding of footsteps tromping up the stairs told the duo to hurry. "Under the bed." Crow whispered his orders to the younger teen. Seto quickly obeyed, and crawled under the bed with Crow following right after. He pushed Seto's body as close to the wall as he could before pressing his into Seto's. Hoping that if even if the intruder did find them, they would focus more on him and not see his younger brother. Seto's whimpering and heavy breathing broke out again. Crow placed one hand tightly around Seto's lips and the other arm bent around to grab a hand.

The door to the room swung open whamming into the wall. Seto jolted with the impact squeezing Crow's hand. "I know there are two little kids hiding in this house right now." Crow's eyes widened and Seto's grip got tighter. Both recognized the voice immediately, it belonged to the same attacker from the previous night. Crow's body relaxed hearing him exit the room. Knowing that the beating lead only to the next room he found it wise to stay in their position. Staying underneath the dark cavern for what seemed like forever before the thundering clap of a deep voice rang out again. "Do you kiddies really think you can find the moon ruins? Ha! You're a riot." Slamming a book down near the bed, Seto managed to allow a muffled squeal seep between Crow's heavily wound fingers. Covers flew away tossing the late day sun within the cave. "Ahh!" Crow was taken out of his hiding spot letting go of Seto who followed after his beloved brother anyway. Dropping their clue notes on the way out.

"What are you little brats up to?" Catching Crow at the neck and pinning his upper body to the bed. Crow's arm reflectively attempted to pry the man from his throat. His hand cut off part of the teens air intake. "Why … should we... tell you... anything" Gasping for oxygen between each word. Seto huddled in the back corner eating his knuckle again. "C-Crow..." Water filled his eyes. "Everything... will be all... right kid" Crow's voice had become strained, almost evaporating. "Don't be so sure on that." Picking out a large knife and relocating it from its holster. "Why don't you c'mere kid." Lifting the knife to face the trembling youth. Eyes widened with horror. "C'mere!" Slowly shuffling his feet forward, heartache intensifying with each movement. Thrusting the child down to the ground by his shoulder length brown hair. "I did a bit of research on you..." Grabbing the child around the chin, thumb on one side squeezing his hand tightly around the boy's soft cheeks. Pulling his head up for a clear look at the child's face. Seto could not pull off anything other than his usual terrified quakes. "W-what?" Crow was inquisitive. 'What could he possible have dug up on Seto? He's such an innocent kid.' "That mark, your half a moon clan, and half sun. The fun I could have abusing your powers." Maniacal laughter ensued.

"P-...p-powers?" The first words Seto was able to utter out. "Don't tell me you don't know yours?" Seto stared at the glaring man, jaw ajar shakily. Before either teen was given the time to react bold music crashed into the room followed by some growling. "You have the absolute worst timing!" Releasing the strangle from Crow's throat without allowing him to move from his spot. Releasing his cellular phone from his pocket before shoving it back down. "Yous two got lucky. I'll have to come after you some other time. Should watch your backs I know where yous two live, and I know where you're staying. Of course, if you kiddies do decide to go after the moon ruins well... heh, you'd be off to a good start." The intruder still gripped one hand tightly onto Seto's face. Thrusting his arm forward with a mighty blow Seto's head crashed into the worn floor "Ahh!" Groans faded as Seto's vision blackened until his world turned desolate.

Eyes squinted against the silver lining of the moonlight dripping in from the large window. Feeling hair being brushed away from his face as fingers came back around to stroke the side of his cheek. "...Hn..." Pained whines exited the boy's lips. "...et... Se.o... Seto... " Crow's voice finally tuned into his ears, finally reacting to the third calling of his name. "Cr... Crow?" Placing his arms in proper positioning to bring himself to a sitting pose. "Just wait..." Gently pushing his shoulders so he would not sit up. "H-huh?" entwining his own fingers within Seto's. "Hows your head feeling?" The throbbing pain was near unbearable, but not wanting Crow to know just how bad it hurt he did want to dish out the whole truth. "F-fine..." Crow rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'll let you know when I believe that, seriously Seto, just tell me." "Umm..." Shifting his eyes around. "I-it... h-hurts..." Seto was not very good at disguising his pain as it was. "Wh-what..." "Shh... save your strength right now. You took a pretty nasty blow to the head. I did call Mrs. Trew a bit ago, she said she was on her way." Seto looked at him curiously. "O-only a … b-bit... ago?" Crow's face burned a bright red, caught off guard hoping he would not have to lose his normal composure. "Umm.. y-yeah, I kinda... panicked a bit." Facing away from the child laying on the floor. Weak giggling came from the boy.

Giving away his arm to the black headed teen, Crow supported his back with the other guiding the youth into a proper sitting posture. Leaning his body into his brothers tears reentered the stream. "Wh..." "What's up kiddo?" Seto played with the sleeve of Crow's shirt a bit. "Mr. Bear? C-can I... t-tak-ke him h-home?" Sending his arm forth for the mentioned bear retrieving it after the clasp of the stuffed animal was secure. "Here." The child teen gratefully held his bear close to him. "I'm going to take you downstairs now, so we can wait for Mrs. Trew." Cradling the young boy in his arms, lifting him up from the old wood flooring with a grunt and hauling his precious cargo to the front door of the rickety house. Was not long before the humming of Mrs. Trew's vehicle was in front of the structure.

"Boys! You you should know better then to have come here!" Rushing to the aide of the injured. Seto wriggled the stuffed toy in his hands. "I-it.. it was m-my-" Crow cut him off, desiring to change the subject. "Do you think you'd be able to fix Seto's bear?" "Hun, I could fix a stuffed toy in the blink of an eye, what I can't do is fix either of you." Kindly warning the two of the danger they put themselves in. Engraving his face into Crow's shirt, hiding from the guilt he felt. Seto was well aware none of this would have happened if he had not convinced Crow to come to the place of horrid recollections. Mrs. Trew let out a sigh. "C'mon, time for yous two to come home." Carrying Seto into the car before driving away down that old dirt road.

Once back and safely out of hearing distance of their kind neighbor Seto found the courage to talk to his brother about what had been plaguing his mind since the start of the man's rampage. "Wh-what do you th-think that man wants-s?" "You know... I really don't know kiddo... but whatever he wants it seems to have to do with you though.." The younger child nuzzled up against Crow's body. Knowing full well the man who tried to kill Ramone wanted something from him, not understanding scared him. "So.. w-... w—were not s-saf-fe h-here then... A-are we?" Crow began running his fingers through the hair of the frightened child. "I know... I'm just... not sure what to do right now... I'm sorry Seto." Crow's words earned him a worried and questioning look from Seto. "W-what?" "Never mind..."

Before Seto could utter out another word sharp knocks came from the wooden door of the spare bedroom. Sounds of grinding hinges chimed perfectly with the swift movement of the rectangular surface. "Seto honey, look what I've got!" Revealing the stuffed toy from behind her back. Seto jumped excitedly "Mr. Bear!" Running over to his beloved toy and snagging it from Mrs. Trew before returning to his spot by Crow. Looking back up at Mrs. Trew. Shyly speaking up. "Th-thank y-you." She walked over and kissed the top of both boy's heads. "Your welcome honey. I'm going to go start some dinner now." After the thudding of footsteps heading down the stairs had ceased Seto started another conversation with Crow.

"Am... Am I... p-putt-ting M-Mr.s Tr-trew in … d-danger b-by being h-here?" Crow's eyes moved about the room racking his brain to find the words to speak the truth and comfort his frightened sibling. "C-Crow?" Deciding he would have to say something at this point. Something was better than nothing after all, right? "I'm not sure Seto... I suppose if he does want something he will be back..." Throwing himself into the black haired teen and digging a spot in his chest to place his face in. Drenching the clean fabric. "I'm scared!" Caressing his fingers up and down the hysteric back of the boy while trying to console Seto. "Shhh, I know." "I-I.. D-don't... want-t h-her... h-hurt..." "I know... I don't want that to happen either..." Seto's breathing starting to become sporadic again. "Wh-what if... w-we l-left-t t-town? T-to... go lo-look for... m-medic-cine?" Crow sighed. "Seto... I'm really not sure what to do honestly... If we stay here, the man knows where we're at... on the other hand, if we leave well... what's our chance of survival? And we have an even slimmer chance of even finding the moon ruins..." "But..." Crow looked at the young boy knowing he would argue for him to try but Crow wanted reassurance that going out to chase some fantasy dream would be the right decision for the both of them. "Can w-we a-at least... b-bring Ramone... M-Mr. B-Bear-r?" Finally, Seto asked an easy question. "Yeah."

Leaving immediately the next morning after letting their temporary caretaker know where they would be. "We can't stay long Seto, Mrs. Trew said she'd she doesn't want us out that long today." "I know." Quickly rushing to Ramone's room the area looked like it had not changed since their visit the previous morning. The beeping had not quickened, the wires still seeping into his skin and the corresponding machines. Cautiously laying the bear by Ramone's head. Kissing his check before speaking "Mr. Bear will watch over you. I love you Ramone." Crow leaned over and whispered into Ramone's ear as well before the two sulkily exited the room.

"You ok Seto?" Crow was unnerved, worrying about the trembling blue coat walking next to him in steady rhythm. "I-I'll … I'll be f-fine." Crow unsatisfied with the answer, something was bothering Seto and Crow was going to figure it out this time. "I don't buy that." Lifting a knuckle to offer to his mouth. The golden eyed teenager spun in front of the nervous wreck of a child. Placing a hand on each of his shoulders to hold him in place. Violet eyes squinted shut as the tears unraveled. "Seto, why don't ya tell me whats wrong?" Bending down so that they could be at eye level with each other. Opening soaked eyes, water gleamed extravagantly off the early days sunshine. "I... I feel... u-uneas-sy..." "Uneasy? Uneasy about what?" Crow looked him straight in the eyes concern for him growing and shining through. "I... It... hrmm..." Rattling metal and worn out brakes were heard behind the two. Out of the corner of his eye, Crow could see enough of the figure hidden within the glass casing to know they should getting out of the area. Briskly grabbing Seto's arm and pushing his body forward. Quietly warning. "Don't speak, just move."

Slamming of a car door had hinted to Crow that if they were going to have any chance of getting somewhere safer, it was almost gone. The booming roar of a gun shot stopped them dead in their tracks.

**Made yous wait long enough for the chapter huh? haha**

**I did try and make this chapter a bit longer for you guys. So nice, wasn't it? **

**But I suppose it wasn't really much of a cliff hanger in the last chapter, unless you didn't read the description.**

**Anyway, have fun with this chapter ending as well :D**


End file.
